Escape the Asylum
by EternalxInsanity
Summary: The Asylum. A place where sanity goes to die. 5 patients tell their stories from inside their padded cell. Their stories are of why they're in there… and why they can't leave. AU Featuring Mindy&James, owned by xXxVermillionxXx and redsandman99
1. Raven

**A.N: I was watching No Surrender, the TNA PPV, when I saw the promo for Chris Daniels VS Samoa Joe. It mentioned that Chris escaped the Asylum to become Number One Contender for the X-Division title which was in Joe's possession and I liked the name of the cage. Plus, Raven and Daffney musi have been bugging me all week for a fic about them so I added Abyss, Mankind and Kane to it and got this little brain picker of a story. I hope you like it!**

**Chapter One: Raven**

The doctors inside this dreaded asylum said I was crazy due to my apparent lust for blood. It's not like I'm a vampire or anything. I just like to see grown men bleed by my hand. Sandman. Dreamer. Richards. All of them have fallen, their blood staining my hands as I watch them with an unforgiving eye. Their blood has stained my dreams since I was put into this asylum. The leaky drainage keep me awake at night as I hide away from the world, too 'dangerous' to roam free.

Sandman was one of the main reasons I am in here. We loathe each other, but that fact is hidden from the naked eye. What Sandman and I share is a mutual hatred of each other. It keeps us apart, but inside us, our hearts beat to the same tune, like a clock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. He will feel how much I loathe him when I am finally free from this rat infested death trap.

As I sit in my cell, I wonder why I am in here. Sandman knows perfectly well why I'm in here. I'm crazy. I need psychological help. I hear voices in my head.

Yes, the voices talk to me. Tell me to do horrible things to people. There are thousands of voices in there. Trying to get my attention. Most of the time I ignore them for they have nothing useful to say. Most of the time. There's one voice that stands out, his voice louder then the rest. His voice, much like my own, has a rough yet soft quality to it. He knows how to soothe my raging thoughts in one swift moment, making much of the other voices in my head stop. He loves me, because he knows what I am capable of.

Raven.

He helps me. He understands me. Not like the clones around here. They all want to destroy him. But I won't let them!

"NO!" I scream aloud, glad no one can hear me while I am sitting in my cell, listening to the rain as it trickles down the window. I stand up and move to the small square frame, looking out at the night. Thunder claps in the distance and I feel a shudder run up my spine.

He's here.

_Scotty._ His voice is soothing, calming me as I stare at the rain drops sliding down the window panes.

_Why do they want to hurt me Scott? What did I ever do to them?_

"Nothing," I say allowed, knowing that I'm talking to myself. But _he_ knows that I am talking to him.

_Then why do they want to get rid of me?_

"I won't let them hurt you. They don't know you like I do, Raven. They don't understand how understanding and compassionate you are."

_I hold no compassion in my heart, Scott. I hold no love or joy. Nor do you. I am only as compassionate as you make me. And right now, you hold no compassion or love in that black little heart of yours._

"I know. Sandman knew what he was getting himself into when he challenged me, yet he did it anyway." I sit down against the padded corner and hug myself tighter then the vest will let me. I can feel his warm arms around me now, comforting me.

_You showed no compassion when you tore Sandman's throat out. That's the Scott Levy I know and love. The Scott Levy that Selina misses the most. The Scott Levy who everyone misses…_

"While he rots away inside this cell," I finish, knowing that's what he was going to say. I stand up and kick my only pillow across the room. It thumps against the padded door and lands on the floor.

_Goodnight dear one._

"Goodnight Raven," I mutter to myself as my brain quietens down. I walk over to the door and gently kick it across the room, back to where it was before, and lie down, hoping I will drift off to sleep quickly.

I lay there for a while, listening.

Silence.

I close my eyes and smile, just a deafening scream comes from one of the cells down the hall.

Daffney has awoken.


	2. Daffney

**Chapter Two: Daffney**

Those white coat bastards won't keep me in here forever! They can't! I am Daffney god-damnit. Nothing can keep me in here! Not one guard, not 10! I won't rot away in this rat-infested hell hole for the rest of my life just because I'm a psychopath with mental problems. They can't keep me in here. No one can.

I sulk away from the door and walk over to a corner, talking to myself.

I wish I could leave this place. But I can't. I've been dubbed 'dangerous to the public.' By who, I don't know. And I don't care. So I killed a guy with a match and a cell phone, who cares. People die everyday, whether it be natural or unnatural causes. I was just speeding it along a little. The guy needed to die anyway. He had some skin disease or something. But the feds didn't see it that way. They're saw me a s threat, so they locked me away. Fucking dickheads.

"You can't keep me in here!" I yell, knowing no one can hear me. Damn bastards soundproof the cells at night. The only way they can hear what I'm saying is through the video cameras scattered throughout the cells. There are 3 in mine. One above the door, one above the window, and one at the far corner of the room, on the left hand side of the door. I look up at that one and stick my long tongue out of my mouth, my eyes flashing as I tell them to go fuck themselves.

I lie down in the corner and shake, the coldness of my vest running up and down my spine.

I only like one of the white coats and that's Doctor Stevie. He's helped me come to terms with my complete insanity and helped me get used to it. He's nice. Scott and Chris are his patients too, only he sees me more because he loves me. He checks on me every night. To make sure that I haven't somehow found a sharp implement and jammed it in my eye or something like that. He cares about me so I like him.

As I lay there, muttering profanities about the other white coats to myself, I hear a click and look up. The red light above my door has turned off. I know one of the white coats is here, probably coming to hurt me again. Stick needles in my arms and drug me like they did last night. I stand up and get ready to run out the door when it opens and a head appears in the door way. I smile.

"Everything okay in here Daffney?"

"Everything is just fine, Doctor Stevie. Just fine." Doctor Stevie walks in and smiles at me, a soft smile that tells me 'I'm here.'

"I just heard you screaming that's all." He puts his hand on my shoulder and I grin mischievously. He grins back, putting his hand on the back of my neck. He can feel the gap in my shoulder blades that's been there since I was twelve.

I was playing baseball with my brother and he hit me in the back with the bat, which knocked a large piece of my shoulder into my spine. I was paralysed for almost 2 weeks. But the doctors replaced the part of my shoulder with a piece of my spine, which left me with the small dent in my upper back.

Stevie cups my jaw and looks over me, trying to find any injuries I may have procured in the last 24 hours. I let him swivel my head around, silently taking in my sleepless eyes and bruised jaw line. Scott and I were outside in the courtyard and were fighting. We got into a punch up and I lost.

"I still can't understand why Scott would do that," Stevie mutters, not knowing I can hear him. I smile.

"Raven told him to do it."

"Lucky you don't have voices in your head."

I grin as he heads back to the doorway. He silently closes the door and pivots his head to look at me, naughty grin on his face. I grin back as he walks back over, his pony-tail bobbing around. I bite my lip as he grips my shoulders. I sigh.

"Questioning time?" I ask, knowing that his answer will be…

"Right again Daff. Maybe you don't belong in here after all."

I frown. He always says that. He never does anything affectionate, like he does in my dreams.

I put a sadistic grin on my face and look up and him with my head down, the way I do when I'm about to 'do something stupid.' (Scott's words, not mine!)

"Doctor Stevie. I love you." Out of the blue and random, but true.

"I know." Is all he says in reply. I grin as something in Stevie's jacket vibrates. He rolls his eyes and pulls out a little black box.

"Chris has gone loco again. I'll talk to you tomorrow alright?" He kisses my forehead before running off to Chris. I scowl and plonk down on the padded floor.

"I hate you Chris!" I yell as the red light comes back on. "I HATE YOU!"

I can hear his reply down the hallway next to Scott's room. Chris' room is in between mine and Scott's, so there's no chance of me talking to me best friend.

"DAFFNEYYY!!!!" Chris yells back. I grin.

Abyss has come to play.


	3. Abyss

**Chapter Three: Abyss**

He's doing it again. Abyss is telling me to escape. To wreak mayhem on the people in town but I don't want to. They didn't do anything to me. I can't do it!

_Chris, listen to me! It's the only way to be free from this nightmare!_

I won't do it, Abyss! I won't!

As I crouch down in the corner with my head in my hands, Abyss rambling in my ear, the light above the door goes off and Doctor Stevie comes in with a blonde nurse. Nurse Lauren. I like her, she's nice. She takes care of me, just like Stevie. But she's not nasty like Stevie.

I push myself back against the wall as Stevie and Lauren come closer. I shudder, shaking my head and muttering under my breathe.

"Chris," its Stevie. "Chris, what's wrong? Is it Abyss?"

I nod, feeling Abyss coming back.

_Chris, strike out at Stevie and take Lauren and go! Get Raven and Daffney as well, they can help you!_

"NO!"

"Chris, I want to help you!" _Kill him Chris! Together we can rule this asylum!_

Two voices talking to you at once isn't good for the brain, so I strike out at the closest thing I can reach: Stevie. I don't mean to do it! I never meant to hurt anyone! But Abyss has more control over me then I am yet to realise.

As Stevie falls to the floor in a heap of blood and mucus (I had hit him in the nose), I hear Lauren cry out for help. But I'm not seeing her through my eyes. I'm seeing it all transpire in Abyss's eyes. I step forward, clutching Lauren by her beautiful blonde hair.

"Let us out of here Lauren," I snap, not even knowing exactly what I was saying.

"Chris, please," she whimpers, tears springing into her beautiful hazel eyes. "Please, let me go."

I can see the tears running down her face now, and I have the urge to kiss her, make her feel better. But Abyss has other plans. He wraps _my_ hand around Lauren's throat and pushes her up against the wall.

"Scream, Lauren. No one can hear you," Abyss says, purring into her ear. He makes me sick.

Lauren tries to scream but she can't; my hand is wrapped too tightly around her neck. Abyss leans in and places a soft kiss on Lauren's neck. She moans, sending a chill down my spine.

During the course of Abyss groping Lauren, Stevie comes to and injects a serum into my arm, causing me to become drowsy. I turn to punch him but my vision is blurry. I fall backwards into the wall, releasing Lauren's neck. She passes out beside me and coughs.

Stevie looks on from above me and I want to hit him.

"There's nothing we can do tonight. Come on Lauren, let's go," he says, before leaving the room with Lauren.

I have no control over Abyss and he does things that I don't like. I'm in love with Lauren, but I'm too afraid to admit it to myself because Abyss will use that knowledge against me… hurt Lauren just to make me snap. That's what got me in here. I was with the most beautiful girl in the world. Velvet Sky was her name. She owned a shop with her friend Madison in the centre of town. It was a clothing shop called Beautiful People. I was in there all the time, helping Velvet out.

One day, I started hearing Abyss voice in my head. I never knew it was Abyss until he told me to burn the shop down. I'd refused of course, but, being the voice in my head, he had controlled my hand to set fire the room I was sitting in, thus roasting Velvet and Madison. I felt so bad about it, but Abyss was laughing, telling me that we could do anything together, if we stuck together as a team. I refused, out loud, in front of police, which got me landed in the Asylum. I feel like the Joker in here.

I fall asleep on the padded floor without my pillow, my straight jacket wrapped around me like a blanket. On the back it says 'Parks' and my patient number. I'm not a number. I'm a human being, who's just a little crazy.

_Shut up, Chris. We could have gotten away with raping Lauren, only you didn't hit Stevie hard enough!_

"No! Shut up Abyss! Be quiet! I want to go to sleep! Think happy thoughts!"

_I AM your thoughts, Chris! You can't shut me up! As long as I'm here, you'll never have a good night sleep. Never!_

"SHUT UP!"

"CAN IT, PARKS!" I hear Kane calling me from across the hallway. He's very moody. "I'm trying to concentrate here!"

What could Kane be up to?


	4. Kane

**Chapter Four: Kane**

Chris Parks' name rings in my head as it echoes around my small cell. I got the smallest of the cells on this level, considering I'm the second biggest here. Seven feet tall, three-hundred pounds. I'm one of the biggest guys here, except for Chris. He weighs more then me, but I don't care. I don't care about anything really. Just getting revenge on the man who put me in here.

Mark Calaway. My step brother.

The man I despise more then anything. The man who, when I am released, is going to die. By my hand. I'm going to put him through the fires that he put me through when I was 8 years old.

We both lived in a funeral home together with our parents. According to Doctor Bearer, I used to follow him around like a lost puppy. I was only 8 when the funeral home was burnt down, me, my father and mother still trapped inside. He escaped with his life, up until about a year ago. I attacked him, which nearly killed him. But the cops saw me, and I was dubbed insane and thrown in here!

I hate him, and when I get out of here, I'm gonna kill him.

I lay down on the padded floor of my cell and stair at the white ceiling.

I don't even notice the light above my door go off until I hear the click, and the door opens. I lift my head and sniff, dropping it back to the soft surface.

It's Stevie. And he's got a manila folder with Jacobs, Glenn on the cover. Damn him and his infernal reading! He makes me sick with all the research he does on his patients. Why he does that, I will never ever know. Not even if someone very intelligent explained it to me. Now, if someone like Chris explained it to me, I might get it.

I sit up without the use of my arms and Stevie stops in his tracks. I smirk and stand up; hoping Stevie backs away a little.

He does.

"What's the matter Stevie?" I jerk my arms to the side and he steps back, "Afraid?"

He shakes his head and I smirk. I notice a silver tipped pen inside his coat pocket and my brain begins to formulate a plan to escape. I inwardly laugh as I stare blankly at Stevie, seeing his shoulders shaking slightly.

He's freaked, I can tell. And I'm gonna take advantage of that.

As Stevie walks around me to do his usual evaluation of me, I grin mischievously. I think it's oh so slowly dawning on him that I can break his neck in 3.5 seconds, but I don't think he cares all that much. He should care. It's the least he can do while I'm stuck in here. It will be a nice change really. Everyone else pretends they're not afraid of me, but they are. I'm a monster, and I always will be a monster. I'm a walking monstrosity, like Stitch. Only, I'm not blue. I'm white, with a red 'insane person' jumpsuit. Why, I don't know. Don't care much either. I think it's because I like red. Everyone else got their favourite colours. Chris got white, Daffney got fluoro green, Scott got black and Mankind got brown. Mankind scares me, I don't know why. He's like, the only person who scares me.

Stevie stops walking around me and I make my move. I lunge at him and push his soon-to-be decomposing carcass against the wall and take the pen from his pocket.

"I wonder how many ways there are to kill a man with a pen," I say, throwing him a demented smirk. He tries to scream but I press my arm against his neck, which cuts off the oxygen to his brain. He coughs and I grin. "I can tell you one right off the top of my head: excessive blood loss."

And with that, I jam the pen into Stevie's neck, the blue ink mixing with his blood as they both exploded from their rightful owners. They mix to a bright purple on the ground at my feet as Stevie splutters, his blood spraying over my bare chest and neck (I refuse to where the top half of my jump suit so I ripped it apart and strangled one of the doctors with it) and then dribbles down my stomach. I grin and lick my lips as the 'good' doctor gags. The door to my cell is still open, so I step past Stevie as he crumples to the floor and walk out the door.

When I get to the hallway, the red lights above every door are off and the doors themselves are unlocked. I think the doctors are in! I call out to my crew.

"RAVEN! ABYSS! DAFFNEY! Let's tango!"

The hallway across from me opens and I freeze. Maybe it's a doctor. My heart stops momentarily but jump-starts when I see that it's Daffney. She has blood running down her face, like me, and her shirt's torn a little. Underneath I can see her "Scream Queen' black and green singlet top. She grins and I put out my hand and she dances into my arms to her own tune. The next two doors down the hall open and Chris, as my soul mate Abyss, steps out the door with his mask and a crowbar. Then Scott, whose hair was in a tangle (as usual) and a scowl plastered to his perfect face.

I stare at my secret lover with astonishment as he tilts his head to the side, his hair flowing. I bite my lip as a smile appears on his face. I grin as Daffney walks to Abyss.

"Let's go get Mankind," I say, taking hold of Raven's hair and giving him the most delicious kiss I can muster. I let out a deep-throated moan as Raven's fingernails dig into my skin.

Daffney bites her tongue as Abyss wraps his arms around her waist. I can see it all happening as my lover and I share the first kiss we have shared in ages. It had been so long due to the fact that Stevie and Lauren have kept us apart.

Raven pulls away and looks at me, a half smirk on his precious face. I grin and we walk down the hallway towards the staircase that we need to climb to get to Mankind. 11 stair cases actually, as we're on the 3rd floor, and he's on the 14th floor.

The Demon Crew (apply named by the doctors) is back.


	5. Mankind

**Chapter Five: Mankind**

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. The clock ticking outside my cell is very loud. As I sit here, thinking about how awful my life has suddenly become, I can't help but think why I'm in here. I never hurt anybody- that I know of- and I never even thought of hurting anybody! Am I a bad person? Did I hurt someone? I can't remember. And it's driving me crazy!

I can hear footsteps now and look at my door. The red light is still there, so I lay down and stair at the ceiling.

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.

What the hell is it? I sit up and look at the door as the light goes off. My brown leather mask tightens as sweat trickles down my face.

I have a feeling Kane, Daffney, Raven and Abyss are coming to break me out.

I don't wanna be broken out! I want to stay here where it's safe.

I lie back down onto the soft cushions and stare at the ceiling. It's raining outside, I can hear the pitter-patting of the water droplets on the roof.

The door silently opens and I freeze, seeing a white jacket. Then I fall back onto the cushioned floor with relief; it's Chris, Glenn, Scott and Daffney. Thank God it's not Stevie or Lauren.

I sit up and glare at Chris.

"You scared the hell out of me!"

He shrugs and looks at Daffney whose eyes are wide open, blood trickling down her face. I tilt my head and rub the area beneath my eye where the blood is on her face. She grins.

"I killed Paul."

Those three little words send a chill down my spine. She couldn't have. She couldn't have killed my uncle, Glenn's father. She couldn't have… could she?

"What?"

"Get the rocks out of your head, Mick! She killed your beloved uncle Paul Bearer," Glenn says to me as I stand up. My bottom lip begins to quiver and I look up at Scott and Chris. They both nod and I fall over onto the floor again. This isn't happening! It can't be! Paul was the man who raised me since I was a child. He raised Glenn as well! No wonder we both hear voices! Paul is just as weird as we are!

"So what exactly do you want?" I ask of Scott as he looks up at Glenn. He shrugs and raises an eyebrow at me. I roll my eyes as he places soft kisses along Glenn's jaw. Glenn just looks at me with a tiny smile on his face. I shudder and look at Daffney. She grins and looks up at Abyss as he puts his arms around her. I thought she liked Stevie. Guess I thought wrong.

"Before you get any ideas about Daff and Stevie," Scott says – as if he can read my mind- as he climbs onto Glenn's back. I shudder as my two closest friends openly flirt and show their homosexuality. "Think about what colour Kane's fingers are."

He points at Glenn's fingers. I look at them and raise an eyebrow.

"Red," I say matter-of-factly. "Who cares?"

"And blue and purple!" Daffney cries, clapping her hands together as the others snicker. I look closer and confirm her gleeful cry: Glenn's fingers are in fact purple, red and blue. I roll my eyes.

"Your point is?"

"I killed Stevie," Glenn says, a sadistic smirk crossing his lips. I blink. I join the dots.

Stevie and Glen never really hated each other, nor did they like each other- unlike Daff and Stevie. They're 'in love'. Daff's words, not mine. She loves the good doctor. I laughed the first time I found out. Then Daffney hit me with Chris' crowbar and knocked me out- I never crossed Daff after that. Anyway, Glenn and Stevie have always had a mutual dislike for each other, like they were old enemies but their feud was long forgotten. Rather stupid really.

Abyss looks at me and smiles, his shoulders tightening as a soft gasp escapes someone's lips behind him. My four friends turn and I can just make out a blonde at the door. I can't see her face, but I know it's a girl due to the bun on her head. I can guess who it is.

Lauren.

She looks… elegant, for someone who works here. Usually she's wearing black and her hair is in a tight ponytail. Chris looks at her and smirks, showing his white teeth. She steps back a little, only to have Scott grab her arm. I blink, wondering what they're doing. Abyss releases Daffney and moves up beside Lauren as Scott cups her mouth shut.

Ah, I see. They're going to kill her.

But how?

Scott looks to Kane as the Big Man gives him a sly smirk. I shudder and step beside Daffney, unable to take my eyes off of Lauren's petrified face. It's beautiful, even though she knows she's about to die. I smile reassuringly at her, as if telling her 'it will all be okay' which I know it won't. She's about to die and I don't care.

I never liked Lauren, she annoyed me. She always made me do things I never wanted to do.

She will pay.

I look to Kane as my blood soon begins to boil.

Lauren's blood will fall.

And it looks like Scott has the most devious way for that little event to occur.

Chris.

I step behind Daffney as Abyss takes a scalpel from Raven. How Scott got it I will never know. Probably stole it from Stevie. That's most likely it. He's always stealing things from Stevie; whether it is a scalpel or his sanity, things always seem to go missing when Raven is around. Mind you, he hasn't changed... much.

I met Raven over 4 years ago, in a company known as ECW. It was a tiny wrestling organisation in Philadelphia that pitted its wrestlers against each other in brutal matches that many people didn't walk out from. Raven was one of the top guys, who competed almost every night, which was amazing. I was sitting at ringside when I saw him wrestling a man known as The Sandman.

I was absolutely captivated by Raven's moves inside the ring. His even flow DDT was amazing! After he pinned the Sandman, he stood up and threw his arms to the side, staring out at the crowd. His eyes scanned the crowd, as if he was looking for someone.

I realised soon after that he was looking for someone. And he found him. Kane, my closest friend at the time, was sitting at ringside a few seats away from me. I wanted to go over and say hi but I couldn't; Raven was heading his way after the show.

I always had a thing for Raven. He made me laugh with the outrageous things he used to say. For instance ""They say we destroy the things we love, but really the things we love destroy us." Take Maven, for example. His passion has led to his success, but it will also prove to be his Waterloo, courtesy of what has come to be known as "The Raven Effect.""

At the end of everything he said he used to say Quote the Raven, nevermore but he never says it anymore. Not since he and Kane were kept apart.

After the ECW show, I went backstage with Kane to meet Raven. Raven had struck out at a guy by the name of Tommy Dreamer and was fuming backstage because he had got a steal chair across the back.

It's funny how I remember how I met Raven because I can't remember anything else before then. Like whom my parents are, if I have any siblings… if I hurt anyone.

I must have zoned out in the cell at the Asylum because Kane and Daffney are staring at me.

"What?" I say to their utter shock that I actually spoke after about a minute of silence.

Kane cups his hand over my shoulder as Scott pushes Lauren into Abyss. Abyss stares down at her as she shudders, her shoulders shaking as she blinks up at him.

"We're sorry Lauren. Please forgive us," he muses with a demented smirk. I look away as I hear her scream.

Lauren's dead.

And the door to my cell is open.

Daffney shrieks and claps her hands as Lauren falls to the floor, her throat bleeding. Damn Abyss! I wanted to kill her.

Kane pulls Scott onto his back and the blonde kisses the spot behind Glenn's neck that always makes him shudder.

"Let's go."

I follow Kane and Scott out the door and am followed by Daffney and Abyss.

I don't know why, but I've been following Kane around for almost 20 years. We grew up together, Kane and I, in a suburb in New York with my uncle Paul. Kane is older than me by a year, so I was always the younger, naive cousin who needed guidance.

Kane gave me the right kind of guidance. He showed me what it was like to be a freak. The mask he used to wear hid away the scars he had received from the fire that his brother, Mark, had started that killed his family. It was the mask on Kane's face that encouraged me to get my own, only a little bit different.

We used to travel together, start fights together, and spend time with the only loved ones we had left.

Kane was the brother I never had.

It was a cold winter day when Kane and I finally split up. We had had a huge fight about Mark and the fact that I didn't understand him. I stood firm with my argument that I never understood about Mark because Kane never told me.

That's when I was blamed for a crime I never committed.

Kane had told the police that _I _had set fire to the funeral home to 'get rid of the demon family'.

I'll never forgive Kane for the reason I'm in here. But forgave him for everything else.

I follow Kane and the crew down the staircases and towards freedom when I hear voices coming from a room down the hall.

I recognise the voice instantly.

It's Doctor Phil Brooks. And he's not alone.

Kane peeks around the corner and emits a soft gasp before looking back at us, his face rather grumpy.

"I thought I killed him," he says, beckoning me over to him. I look in the door and see Stevie lying on his back on a table in the infirmary with a patch on his neck. "I swear I've already killed him once today!" Kane says, making me look over my shoulder at him.

"Guess you have to kill him again then," I reply, sly grin on my face.

Kane looks at me and I hand him a pen. He shakes his head.

"No. The pen didn't work the first time. I need something with a little bit more… kick."

Abyss steps forward and growls. I step back into Daffney and she stares at me.

"Mick! You stepped on my..."

"Daffney, shut it! They can hear you!" Scott says, handing Kane the scalpel Abyss had used to kill Lauren.

"Who wants to do the honours?" Kane says with a demented smirk. Daffney and Abyss both step forward and start bickering.

It's going to be a long night.


	6. Murder & Theft

**Chapter Six: Murder and Theft**

**OR: The Escape!**

DAFFNEY'S POV

Eventually, _I _get the scalpel because Kaney obviously trusts me enough to kill the guy I supposedly 'love'. I'm happy to kill Stevie because, after all, he is a major douche bag.

I step out from behind Mick and into the door way as silently as possible as my comrades wait for me to give them the signal (me 'laughing like a maniac'. Mick's words, not mine.) I walk forward on tip toes and jam the scalpel into Phil's back, blood exploding onto my face. He goes down like a tone of bricks and I stare at Stevie, my dark eyeliner and face paint making me look a little bit sinister. I grin and he hurriedly gets up from the table.

"Daffney, let's talk about this," he says, backing away as I walk towards him, swinging the scalpel.

"What's there to talk about? You're always saying that I should express myself in positive ways, and I am," I say, quoting him from one of our therapy sessions. "It's gonna have a positive effect on me, but a negative one on you. Goodbye Stevie."

I throw the scalpel at him and it hits him, the wrong way, in the arm. Bad throw.

Stevie laughs. "Nice try."

I scowl at him and a grin spreads across my face. I start laughing like crazy and Kane and Raven run in with Abyss' crowbar and a chain. Kane has the chain, and on the end of it is a hook. He spins the hook on the chain and throws it at Stevie. It hits him in the neck and he gets dragged to the floor.

Raven steps on Stevie's back as my doctor splutters. I chuckle as Mankind and Abyss walk in.

"Was that really necessary?" Mankind asks as Kane looks for the keys to get us out of this place.

I smile and throw Stevie's nametag at him. It hits him near the eye and he blinks, looking at me.

"Was you being alive necessary?"

Kane snickers and high fives Raven as he finds the keys. I sigh and turn around, seeing the red light above the door flicker then fizzle out. I turn back around to see Kane picking up his hook. Abyss looks at the floor, looking glum.

"What's wrong, Abyss?" I ask, patting him on the shoulder.

"I wanted to kill Stevie," he replies, handing me his crowbar. I smile and look down at Stevie who is still twitching. I hand the crowbar back.

"Bash that son-of-a-bitch's skull in," I say as his face lights up.

Abyss steps forward as Raven, Kane, Mankind and I stand back. I watch as he raises the crowbar over his head then brings it back down and crashes it against Stevie's skull. With Abyss' strength behind it, the crowbar punches a hole in Stevie's skull and blood explodes everywhere.

I shriek with glee as even more blood then before drips down my black hair and onto the floor. Abyss grins then looks at Kane who nods at him. I look at Raven who just grins and follows Kane as he walks out the door. Behind me is Mankind, and he looks pretty miffed.

"Oh come on, Mankind, you would have done the exact same thing had you have been Abyss," I say, smiling coyly at him as his thumb and forefinger dig deep into the bridge of his nose.

"No, Daffney," he replies, giving me a cold stare. "I wouldn't have done the same thing, I would have let Stevie be, not bash his head in with a crowbar!"

"But it was fun," Abyss counters as the three of us follow Kane and Raven out the door.

"I don't care if it was fun! It was illegal!" Mankind is starting to sound a bit too much like Stevie. Damn him.

"Since when do you care about rules?" Kane says, turning his head as an alarm goes off.

"That's why! We're going to be put back in our cells, where we belong!"

I slip past Abyss and Mankind and stand beside Kane and Raven as 3 armed and 'dangerous' security guards appear at the end of the hallway. I grunt. This is going to be too easy.

"Not tonight," Kane mutters with slight growl in his voice.

I grin and take the crowbar from Abyss. He looks at me and I wink, just as the three security guards launch themselves down the hallway, running full steam in our direction. Kane and Raven clothesline the first two to the ground and the middle one gets a crowbar across the gut from me, just for good measure. I grin and kick him in the head so he falls backwards and onto the ground beside his companions.

"Now that was just fun," Raven comments as he stares down at a security guard. I laugh.

"More fun for me," I add as we follow Kane.

Silence follows as we head towards the big wooden doors of the Arch-Angel Asylum. I can see trees, and the sky, and stars. Oh my, it's beautiful. I freeze mid-step and blink out the door. Abyss and Mankind run into me as Kane and Raven look at me.

"What's wrong?" Raven asks.

I point out the door. A blonde with really crazy hair and a top-hat is standing outside, next to a motorcycle. I bite my lip and smile at the hat. Kane looks form me to the door and grins.

"She wants the hat," he said, walking to the door and kicking it open. The woman jumps backwards as Kane walks forward. She backs away as he reaches the gate.

"Um… Glenn," Mankind says, smiling at me. Kane turns around with a scowl on his face.

"The gates locked," he says. He's right; the gate has a large chain holding the two segments together, and then there's a padlock holding the chain together. Even Kane, as strong as he is, can't break it.

I frown, letting out a low sob. Abyss puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Not for long. Give me the crowbar," he says, his thumbs drawing affectionate circles on my arms. I shudder and hand him the bar.

Abyss grins and runs forward, emitting a loud cry as he barrels out the door, past Kane, and towards the gate. I run towards the door and stop as soon as I get there. Abyss is at the gate, the crowbar jammed between two segments of chain. He lets out a loud scream as he pries the chain apart. I duck as a segment of chain flies into the building, hitting Mankind in the arm. I turn back to Abyss as Mankind mutters profanities. Abyss has a big smile on his face.

"Good job!" I say, running down the three steps and onto the path. I jump and he catches me as I wrap me arms around his neck.

Kane and Raven are next to join us. Raven climbs onto Kane's back as Kane cups Abyss' shoulder.

"Atta boy," he says, smiling his demented smirk. I look at the door to see Mankind standing there, looking at us.

"You're crazy, all four of you. You're going to get caught," he says flatly, taking slow shaky steps out the door. I can see he's nervous.

He and Kane, according to Raven, were the first two out of our group to be put into the Asylum. That was over 15 years ago, when I was still in High-school. _Chris_ was still in high-school too, now that I think about it. Abyss didn't even exist then.

It must be hard for Mankind to imagine life outside the Asylum, since he's been in here for that long. I feel sorry for the guy.

I tilt my head to the side and look at him as Abyss goes for the gate. Mankind stops as he gets to the steps. I half-smile at him and go to him.

"You okay?" I ask as he looks down at me from the stairs.

"It's been so long since I left the safety of the Asylum. I don't know if I can do it," he replies, a tremor in his voice. I smile comfortingly at him.

"You can do anything! Now come on," I say, taking his hand. I walk forward and pull him down the stairs and out the gate, where Kane and Abyss are standing over the woman's body. Raven has disappeared.

Mankind looks at his feet as Kane puts his hand behind his back. He pulls out the top hat that the woman was wearing. He smiles and holds it out to me. I squeal with glee and put it on my head. It suits me perfectly. Kane looks at Mankind.

"You okay?"

Mankind nods without saying a word.

"Good, because Scotty should be back with our ride in a few." He says this just as Raven pulls up with a black and green hummer. He pushes the front door open and a body falls out, both of his eyes punctured with scalpels.

"How did you get two more scalpels?" I ask as I slide into the back of the hummer next to Abyss. Mankind brings up the rear.

"I'm just… resourceful," Raven says, smiling at Kane who winks at him.

"Where to?" he asks. I shrug.

I have nothing I need to be done. Neither does Abyss, although, I'm pretty sure he was looking for someone called Angelina Love before he got thrown in the 'hell cells'. I guess he might have forgotten, because he never mentions her anymore.

"I'm good," Abyss says, answering my unspoken question. Kane looks to Mankind but the masked fool stays quiet.

Raven looks at Kane. Kane smirks, his hands rubbing gingerly against his thighs. Raven blinks then smiles.

"I know what that means."

So do I.

Kane's going after his brother.


	7. On The Run

**Chapter Seven: On the Run**

**OR: Tale of the Trauma**

RAVEN'S POV

After driving around for 3 and a half hours looking for Mark, Daffney, Abyss, Mankind and myself find ourselves sitting in a rundown old diner, picking at our food. I'm leaning on the table with my floppy blond hair in my eyes, staring at my plate. I have unknowingly made a picture of Kane with my French fries. Mankind isn't saying anything, nor had he since we got out of the hummer. Daffney and Abyss are throwing French Fries to each other I roll my eyes and down the last of my coffee. That's when I realise that I haven't got any money.

"I'll uh... be right back," I say, standing up from the table. Mankind is looking at me with his left eyebrow raised in question but I just stare at him with a blank face and leave the rat infested diner. I know somewhere in my head that that he knows that I'm up to no good but quite frankly I don't care. I have to look for Kane.

A shudder runs up my spine and my left arm flings out to the side, barely missing a man as he walks past me. I hold back a snicker as I walk past the diner window, staring blankly at my 'friends' as they goof around and stare blankly at their food.

_Evening Scotty,_ says Raven soothingly. I smile to myself as a car drives past and through a puddle, splashing water onto my jeans.

Before we reached the diner, the top-hat clad Daffney suggested we change out of our jumpsuits and into more practical outfits. I agreed and now I'm wearing a green and red striped jacket (sort of like Freddy Kruger's Christmas jumper) over a Metallica 'Death Magnetic' shirt and black jeans and army boots. Daffney is wearing a black and green mini skirt with a black singlet and a jacket with her normal boots. Abyss is wearing an open shirt over a white singlet with jeans and sneakers while Kane and Mankind are practically identical, even though Kane's t-shirt is red and Mankind's is brown.

It starts to rain again as I stuff my hands in my jeans pockets. I love rain. Rain is always good because in the cells at the Asylum it is all you could hear and see other than white padding. And Raven loves watching it because it reminds him of blood, Sandman's blood to be exact.

_We still need to find Sandman, _Raven whispers in my ear. I smile to myself and pull my hood over my head.

"I know," I whisper back, under my breath. "We also need to find Kane."

_Oh Kane, one man I can definitely relate to. _I totally agree with him on that one. Kane is my soul mate, even my estranged wife, Selina, can't top him. Not that anyone can- Kane usually prefers the top.

Thunder rumbles and lighting crackles overhead as I walk the almost empty streets. People sneer at me as I walk past but I don't care; they've always treated me different. Ever since I coined the phrase 'Quote the Raven...nevermore,' I've been treated like a freak. Really, I'm just quoting the late-great Edgar Allen Poe but they don't understand. Their mere mortal brains will never understand.

As I turn to head back to the diner to make sure Daffney and Abyss haven't caused any trouble, I hear my name called over the dull roar of the wind. I turn around again and see a shadowy figure across the road, drenched from head to toe. In the beginning, I thought it was someone I didn't know but then I realised that they called me Raven. The only person who calls me Raven is...

Kane.

I notice that my big red monster has something in his hand; a video camera. I smile. My Kane has gone looting again. He's standing beside the Hummer that I stole earlier. My smile grows as I run to him. I fall lovingly into his arms and hug him in the rain.

"I brought you a present," he murmurs into my hair. I look up at my bald freak of a lover and smile slyly.

"What is it?"

"Open the car and see."

I run to the side of the black and green Hummer H2 and fling the door open. My jaw drops open; in the back seat, bound and gagged at the wrists and ankles, is Mark Calaway, Kane's half-brother. A mischievous grin spreads across my face as I remember the video camera in Kane's hand.

This is going to be fun.

~X~

DAFFNEY'S POV

I look over at Abyss who is having an inner monologue with himself. _Chris_ tends to be like this most of the time; Abyss is his little voice, his friend. I used to hate it because Chris spent most of his time arguing with Abyss over nothing but then I got my own little voices and we spent very little time together.

Then it got worse.

We spent most of our time together on the run from police and doctors everywhere and it just wasn't the same. Sometimes I wish Abyss never existed, but then I remember that, without Abyss, Chris wouldn't have been locked away in the asylum in the first place.

As I sit there, staring at my plate, Mankind suddenly gets up. Abyss stops his rambling and I look up, seeing the panicked look on his face.

"Something's not right," he states flatly, looking at the front door.

Abyss and I turn in time to see two bright yellow lights blare through the doors, flooding the room with ghoulish light. Then Mankind's eyes widen and he pulls Abyss and I to the floor, just in time as about half a minute later the Hummer H2 breaks through the front wall and sends glass and wood everywhere. I put my arms over my head as glass rains down on top of me. Mankind pokes his masked face out from under the table.

"Are you trying to kill us all!" he yells.

There is a muffled reply and then Mankind grabs my wrist and drags me from under the table. I'm about o follow him to the car before I realise something; Abyss was only half table when the Hummer smashed through the wall. I turn around and fling myself at him. He has glass shards sticking out of his shirt and down his back.

"Oh, God," I say as I pull him from under the hard surface. He's a heavy motherfucker! Kane runs over to help me drag him to the backdoors of the car. Abyss hasn't said anything and I don't think he will; he's staring off into space but he's still breathing. I know this because his chest is moving up and down.

We put Abyss into the back of the car and fold down the back seats so I can sit beside him. As Kane backs out of the diner and drives back onto the road, I pull Abyss's shirt from his back. And gently pull out the shards of glass. He screams in agony and I feel sorry for him. I should have pulled him properly under the table when Mankind grabbed us. Why did Mick use himself to shield me though? What am I to him?

I'm sitting there contemplating things as I stroke Abyss' head. Blood is dripping all over the backseat and I shiver.

That's when I notice the gagged and unconscious man in the seat beside me. I jump slightly, seeing his eyes twitching.

"KANE!" I shout, gaining Mankind's attention. He sees the man beside me and jumps back, hitting his head on the back of Raven's seat.

The blond turns and grins sadistically.

"It's just Mark. Kane brought him to me as a present." He rubs the bald man's forearm as Kane continues to drive like a maniac down the road. He takes a sharp right turn and the seemingly unconscious form of Mark falls into me. I screech and scramble over to Mankind, shuddering as I go. Abyss slowly sits up, blood still slowly leaking from his body. He raises an eyebrow and looks at Mark, a gruff smile on his face. I grin; Abyss is indestructible, like Jason Voorhees.

Mankind puts a hand on my shoulder and I turn and look at him. He has such nice brown eyes. And sometimes when he looks at you, they suck you in and you just want to fall into his arms and hug him. Other times he looks psychotic.

"Mark's not that scary," he says, patting my head. I shudder, feeling slightly uncomfortable. I slowly shift away and scoot back over to Abyss. Mankind looks at me like he's sad and then he falls forward as Kane slams on the breaks. I fall forward too but Abyss catches me. I sit up and glare at Kane.

"What the fuck man!"

He doesn't answer. His face is practically glued to the road in front of us. In front of us there are about 11 cop cars, all with armed police officers standing in front of them. I feel my eyes widen and I lunge at Kane.

"DRIVE! DRIVE! DRIVE!"


	8. Heart of Hearts

**Chapter Eight: Heart of Hearts**

**OR**

**Place to Crash**

ABYSS' POV

I'm sitting in the back of the Hummer, my back aching, considering my options if I'm to be thrown back into the asylum. Option one: I distract myself with shiny objects (highly unlikely since the only shiny objects are the keys attached to the doctors belts by a pulley system). Option two: withdraw from reality and spend the rest of my days talking to Abyss (please no) or option Three: Break out again.

Personally, I like Option three.

I barely have enough time to react when Daffney flies back into the back seat. I catch her as Raven and Kane start bickering over who the better driver is. Mankind is in a ball beside me and I feel pity for him. He's a scared little pussy when it comes to real fighting.

I turn back to the front of the car as Kane slams on the break. Either we're out of the police's range or he's decided to let Raven drive since Raven doesn't drive like a maniac.

I think Mankind may have bi-polar tendencies because he suddenly looks up and crawls over to Kane who is sitting in the front passenger seat, sulking like a baby.

"Turn around," he says, eyeing both the Big Man and his Little Friend. Raven brakes hard but not as hard as Kane and turns to look at the masked moron.

"Why?"

"I know a place where we can crash."

I grin and look at Daffney but she's asleep in my arms. I brush a lock of her shoulder-length, black hair from her face as she snores quietly, her head resting against my blood stained chest. Mankind sits back down after telling Raven to drive back into the city and he looks over at me, his face solemn.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask, my hand drawing affectionate circles on Daffney's arms. I can see behind his mask that he's glaring at me.

"Nothing," he snaps, turning to look out the window. I tilt my head and look at him, my eyes scanning his features. _Liar,_ Abyss muses in my ears. I close my eyes, trying to block him out but he remains a constant headache for the remainder of the trip. To wherever it is we're going.

Speaking of which…

Where are we going?

~X~

MANKIND'S POV

I sit in the back, staring back at Abyss as he glares back at me with hate-filled eyes. _What's your problem with me, _I think bitterly, my true emotions hidden by my mask. I am so pissed off at myself that I can't even begin to comprehend it. The place we're heading to is basically a shack on the outside of town, about two miles south of Los Vegas. Well, it's not really a shack. It's a two story, Victorian Villa with pine trees surrounding it. The only way in is a little road barely big enough for a car.

As we start to pass pine trees, I climb back towards the front seat and point the tiny road out to Raven.

"There," I say, my voice wavering as I grow nervous. I haven't seen this house in years, and I think its owner still hates me.

"If Kane were driving, I don't think he would have noticed that," Raven coos, driving carefully along the road. Kane growls and I look at him.

"Shut up," he says through gritted teeth, his strong arms crossed angrily over his chest. I grin; Kane looks funny when he sulks. Then my smile fades.

There it is. The huge Victorian Villa, complete with porch swing and open terrace. You'd think that the owner would like the road open to people could come and visit him more often but no, he's closed it off to pedestrians and only a handful of people know exactly how to get there, me included.

I feel a lump build in my throat as I see a man on the porch, a hunting rifle across his lap. I can see the age lines all over his face but I know that my 'pal', Terry Funk, better known to me as Chainsaw Charlie, is still the fucked up crazy lunatic he was when I first knew him.

He stands, raising his rifle with him, and eyes the van, prepared to fire if the situation calls for it. I climb to the back of the car and fling the door open, jumping out before it even comes to a stop. I land in a puddle and curse out loud, eyeing the mud as it splashes against my pants.

"Mick Foley."

I look up and notice that Charlie has lowered his rifle. He's looking at me, his eyes accusatory. I can understand that.

Charlie and I used to be friends, the best of friends. We used to travel the world and hang out all the time. But that was before Kane and I took his daughter, Stacy, hostage. That was a mistake on my part but it was fun while it lasted.

I feel a splatter of mud on the back of my pants and turn my head slightly, seeing Abyss behind me, Daffney on his back with her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. I smirk slightly then turn back to Charlie as two simultaneous slams echo around the area. Raven steps beside me and Kane comes around the front of the van and stands beside him.

"Hi, Charlie," I say, grinning sheepishly. I wonder if he still remembers what I did...

Charlie raises his rifle again and glares at me. Yeah, I think he remembers.

"What are you doing here, Mick," he says, not moving an inch. I smile again.

"We're kind of on the run and I was wondering if you had room enough for us to crash for a few days," I say in one breath, taking a big intake of air at the end.

"Why should I help you?" he growls back. My lips curl into a sadistic smirk. Kane steps behind Charlie and puts his scalpel around his neck, ready to cut if I say so. That's what I like about Kane. He listens to me if it involves maiming and killing fuckers like Charlie.

"Because I'll let Kane kill you if you don't."

A trickle of sweat runs down Charlie's forehead and he lowers the rifle.

"Well... I don't like it but okay." He turns and Kane digs the scalpel into Charlie's neck and practically decapitates him. I glare at him as Daffney and Abyss laugh.

"KANE!"

"You told me to kill him," he says flatly, following Raven to the steps of the house. I run up beside him and practically behead him with one of my potent right hooks to the face. He steps back slightly and a smirk crosses his lips before he falls backwards down the 3 steps to the ground.

"I told _him_ I would let you kill him IF he didn't let us stay! And he said we could!"

Raven helps Kane to his feet and the big man stares at me, a trickle of blood seeping from his mouth.

"Must have missed the memo."

And he steps into the house, ignoring me. I frown and follow Abyss and Daffney into the Villa.

~X~

ABYSS' POV

Daffney and I leave the three bickering morons to their fun and head to the second story of the house. It's huge, with dozens of rooms to do whatever we want. As we look around the second floor, Daffney stops mid step and her ears twitch, as if she's listening for something. I look at her quizzically and she takes my hand, leading me down the hallway where there is a door with a little white note on it saying 'Cameron's room'.

"Who's Cameron?" I ask as Daffney pushes open the door.

The sound of soft tinkling and a baby crying waft around the room as we look on. On the far wall is a crib. And in that crib is a baby.

"Oh no," Daffney mutters, going to the crib and looking down at the baby. I come up beside her and look down. The baby looks to be about one with bright red hair and a few freckles across his nose. He has bright green eyes and full red lips that are in a pout when we look at him.

"What do we do?" I ask, looking at Daffney.

_Kill the baby,_ sneers Abyss but I ignore him. I watch as Daffney gently picks the boy up. I look at his wrist as he reaches for her jaw. On it is a gold bracelet with 'Cameron' engraved into the plate.

"What do we do? I repeat, taking the small boy's hand. He looks up at me and his eyes well with tears. I guess my mask scares him. I untie it from the back of my face and pull it off, blinking at him.

"DAFFNEY! ABYSS!" Kane is calling us from downstairs. I look at Daffney as she puts the baby back in the crib.

"We'll be back," she whispers, putting a hand onto his head and exiting the room. I shoot one more look at him then follow her out the door.

~X~

I step onto the landing with Daffney on my back and look at Kane, whose neck is covered with little red spots. I laugh. Raven's gone suck-happy again. I drop Daffney onto the floor and he stares at us.

"Where have you two been? Exploring, are we?" he says, grinning mischievously.

"We found a baby upstairs," Daffney explains, pointing towards the top of the stairs. Kane's left eyebrow raises in concern and he follows Daff.

I walk back into the living room where I find Raven playing a Wii and Mankind watching from the side-lines. I look at the huge TV and grin; Charlie really knew how to live, even if he didn't play it. In the living room are sofas and paintings and lots of shiny things, including the TV and Wii. All I can say is wow.

Mick looks at me and his face changes. I guess he's noticed I am mask-less.

"Where did your mask go?" he asks, answering my question. I shrug, sitting beside Raven.

"Took it off coz I scared the kid," I say, curling my legs beneath me.

Raven stops mid-gaming and looks up at me, wide-eyed. Mankind stares at me.

"What kid?" they say together.

"This Kid," Kane says as he and Daff come into the room. In Kane's arms is the baby, Cameron.

"What the hell?" Raven says, standing to look at the kid.

"Must be Charlie's grandson," Mankind says, not getting up.

Daffney and I look at each other as the other three give attention to Cameron.

"What do we do now?" I ask. She shrugs.

"Take care of the kid, I guess," she suggests and I look at Cameron. He's got a big smile on his face as Raven plays pick-a-boo in front of him.

This is going to be interesting.


	9. In Loving Memory

**Chapter Nine: In Loving Memory**

**OR**

**Fuck Me Gently**

KANE'S POV

We're all still awake early the next morning because the child, known simply as Cameron or Cammie to the now-preteen Raven, is still awake and crying blue murder. Abyss and Daffney have earmuffs on, but they don't seem to be doing the trick because they're cringing away from him. Mankind has decided to retire to one of the bedrooms upstairs and Raven is in the kitchen, heating up a bottle for Cameron. So I'm stuck with the Kid while he screams at the top of his lungs.

I close one eye in pain and look at Daffney who is glaring at the kid.

"How can something so small be so annoying… and loud?" I ask, glaring at the small child. He continues to cry until Raven comes back in with his bottle.

My man-child of a lover sits on the ground beside me and takes the baby into his arms, all paternal and caring, and puts the bottle in Cameron's mouth. I raise an eyebrow at my lover.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

He shrugs, his blond hair flopping into her ice-blue eyes.

"I have noooo idea," he coos, sticking his tongue into the side of his mouth, making a little bump in his beautiful cheeks. I poke it as the kid sucks at the rubber nipple, guzzling the milk like his life depends on it.

Daffney and Abyss stand and practically run upstairs to get away from us because they know what's coming next. I turn my head and watch them leave before Cameron takes the bottle from his mouth and looks up at me. His eyes a very vivid green and his lips are full and pink. He has bright red hair and freckles, an odd thing for a Funk. They're all usually brunette or blond. He's cute, for a Funk child. I never really liked any of the Funk family, especially Charlie. He made my stomach turn with how goody-goody he was. That and the fact that he actually has offspring that carry on the Funk family legacy.

Call it jealousy if you want, but I want a child to carry on my family name, someone who has my brains and Ravie's good looks. Someone that I can play catch with, and drive to soccer practice, and teach the family business. And no, I don't mean murdering people every which way I turn. I mean, I want someone that can carry on my family legacy, is that so much to ask? But I guess that's not possible since I'm currently in a very long lasting relationship with Raven.

Cameron looks over to Raven and I smile, seeing the kids lips twitch. I think the little Funker has taken a liking to my boyfriend. I grin and stroke the kid's hair as he goes to sleep, his little eyes closing. Raven smiles back and then takes Cameron from me. I stand and follow Raven as he heads up the stairs and down the hall to Cameron's room; I gotta admit, Charlie-boy lived pretty well. There are expensive-looking paintings lining both walls, separated only by doors when they show up, and fine tapestries.

"Is Charlie some millionaire we never knew about?" I whisper to Raven as he puts the child down. Cameron snorts a little then rolls over and strangles his teddy. Cute, in an infantile sort of way.

"Mick said Charlie used to be a pro wrestler and a trainer so that's how he made his fortune," he replies, turning the lights to the room off.

The light from the window shines onto him and I am instantly hard over his attractive silhouette. God, Raven is so fucking hot, it's uncanny. I mean, I've been with other people before, but nothing compares to Raven. He's like a God among men. But none, and I mean none, are more Godly then me; for I am Kane, the Big Red Machine.

I grab my lover by the wrists and thrust him against the wall, pinning him there and kissing him firmly on the lips. God, he tastes so good. I kiss him harder and I feel something in his mouth pop and blood trickles into my mouth. Oops, I think I may have kissed him too hard. Hehe.

He whimpers under my weight as I push him further into the wall so I lift him into my arms, cradling his backside as I grope around for a door. I finally find one and practically kick it open. I stumble forward, still sucking at my Raven's wounded lip, and drop him onto the bed. Thank fuck no one is in here otherwise I'd be killing my best friends right then and there for interrupting us.

"Kanie-boo," Raven coos and He makes me that much harder.

I rip my shirt from my chest, and then pull his over his head. To say he's attractive shirtless would be an understatement. He's a Godsend. I lean into him and devour his mouth in a series of powerful kisses. I can feel his desperate hands pulling at the buckle on my belt and I give him a hand, pulling it away from my jeans. The blue denim falls down to my ankles and I step out of them and crawl onto the bed, leaning against my Raven and smothering his neck with kisses. He moans and I move my mouth to his, enveloping it in a kiss.

I feel his throbbing member against my thighs and pull his jeans down past his ankles, letting his huge cock free. I grab hold of it and run my hand up and down the shaft, which I know drives Scotty insane.

"KANE!" he screams as his hot cum explodes onto my hands. I grin and force myself up, thrusting into him. He lets out another groan and thrusts his hips forward, as if to urge me on. I can feel his rock-hard dick under my stomach and grin; I always made him like this, it's one of my charms I suppose.

He reaches his second climax just as I reach my first and we explode in sync, me in him and him all over my stomach.

I fall to the bed beside him and pant, my breath practically gone. Raven turns his head and looks at me, his blue eyes staring at me, his chest heaving. He's just as spent as I am, and he came twice.

"You're…amazing," he manages to choke out. I grin.

"All… in a… day's…work," I reply, kissing his temple before he crawls to the pillows and climbs in, not bothering to put his pants back on. I crawl up to him and climb in two, wrapping my arm around his waist.

"That…was for Charlie," I breathe against his skin and he lets out a giggle.

"In loving memory."


	10. Surprise Visits

**Chapter Ten: Surprise Visits**

**OR**

**Raising the Stakes**

**A.N: Mindy Stratus, Kane's ex-wife, belongs to xXxVermillionxXx and I own nothing, except her confusedness. I may have completely fucked her up… sorry Vermi :P And redsandman99 owns James. I may have fucked him up to but eh.**

RAVEN'S POV

I wake up in my big, red Monster's arms at about six in the morning, five hours after I went to sleep there. Strangely enough, this doesn't bother me. I generally only get three or four hours anyway, so this is a big bonus for me. Kane is still asleep behind me, one arm wrapped loosely around my stomach, the other curled behind his head as he snores. I grin; my Kanie-boo is such a good sleeper.

As I try to get up and out of bed, a loud crash comes from downstairs. I manage to get out of the bed and pull my jeans on before I fall flat on my face and stare blankly at the door. Damn Kane and his sex; he always makes me disoriented when he does that. I pull a shirt on from my place on the floor.

Another loud shatter comes from downstairs and I am to my feet in a heartbeat; something is not right. I run to the door and pull it open, only to be greeted with the face of a small woman. She's about 4"10, with ice-blue eyes and black hair. I blink down at her and she stares up at me until…

"Minda."

I turn to see Kane awake behind me, in his jeans and a t-shirt. The woman steps back slightly as Kane appears at my side.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hiding from Marky," Minda whimpers.

Both Kane and I face palm at the same time and look at each other.

"Fuck," Kane mutters, pushing past me, "I forgot Mark was in the back of the car!" He runs down the stairs towards the foyer with Minda and me chasing after him. We bound down the stairs and just reach the bottom as Kane runs out the door. My Kanie runs fast.

We stop at the door and see him running over to the car, his face turning red.

"Wow," says Minda from beside me.

"Yeah," I reply, shutting the door. Kane can do whatever he wants out there, I don't really care. It's his brother, not mine.

I turn back to Minda.

"I'm Scott, but everyone I know calls me Raven," I introduce myself, sticking my hand out, charming smile on my face. She takes in a sharp intake of air before I take her hand and kiss her knuckles. I may be a twink, but I am not without my gentlemanly side; Kane taught me that.

"I'm Miranda, but I get called Mindy," she says, blushing. I grin back and release her hand, hearing a loud groan from upstairs, followed by loud wailing. I pinch the bridge of my nose before walking up the stairs, Mindy following close behind. Either Cameron has woken up, or _someone_ has woken him up and is now complaining over the excessive noise.

If it's the latter of which, some heads are gonna role.

As I reach the top of the stairs, the first thing I see is a pair of very thin feet; Daffney, and a pair of black army boots; Abyss. Mindy squeals beside me and runs up the stairs to meet them; Cameron must be in someone's arms, probably Daffney's because Abyss' mask scares the little Funk.

Daffney smiles as I come towards them and holds a still whimpering Cameron in her arms, his red hair stuck to his face from all his crying. He sniffles and reaches for me as Mindy grins.

"Guys," I say, taking Cameron, "this is Mindy. She's a friend of Kane's."

"Kane has friends besides us?" Daffney asked, closing one eye and sticking her tongue out, her mouth curled into a smile. I snort laughter.

"I'm his ex wifey actually," Mindy snaps and this stuns us all. I don't think any of us knew Kane was married, or that he even liked women. I've been with him most of my life, but then again, I'm 4 years younger than he is. He's only just reached his fortieth birthday and I've just past my thirty-sixth. Regardless, he never brought up Mindy. He mentioned having five kids by the names of Trygger, Chelsea, Amber, Scarlett and Thorn but that was it; there was never a Mindy, or any other woman except for Daffney, but that's a story in itself that has nothing to do with this one.

Mindy blinks a few times before realising what our stunned faces means. "You didn't know?"

I shake my head. "Kane's life is a blur to all of us, well up until he and I started causing trouble."

She blinks again and I grin, handing Cameron back to Daffney. This takes some effort as he has wrapped his tiny hands throughout my blond hair. I'm about to turn and go back downstairs when Mindy grabs my arm.

"What are you? To Kane I mean."

I snicker and then lift the sleeve of my t-shirt, revealing my 'Kane' tattoo. It has his name in gothic writing with a bleeding heart around it; our symbol for each other. He was one on his lower back except his has an arrow through it and his says 'Raven', not 'Kane'. Mindy's left eye twitches as I put the sleeve back down.

"Kane's gay?"

"In a way. I didn't know he was married, if that helps. I didn't even know he liked chicks," I say with a chuckle. Mindy stares at me until Kane's scream echoes from downstairs. I run to the staircase and stare down at my lover as he stomps in, blood streaming down his right forearm and onto the floor. I frown and sit on top of the banister, using it to quickly get to my Big Red Freak. I land next to him and take his arm in my hand, looking at the blood as it drips down onto the floor.

"Window," he says, answering my unspoken question. I frown and practically drag him into the kitchen where I know there is a first aid kit and a tap.

I'm wrapping his arm in bandages when Mindy steps into the room, her tiny frame looking even smaller compared to ours. I'm 6"2 and weigh 245 pounds while he is 7 feet and 345 pounds. We're relatively big guys.

"How long have you two been together?" She asks, sitting at the bench.

"Eighteen years," we answer together. I giggle and he smirks, winking at me. This only makes me turn into a puddle of goo at his feet. God, Kane is one of the most charming people I know, if not _the _most. Whenever he does something like wink or smirk, I practically melt in his arms. Now, I'm not one to deny my manhood, but as I am what he would call, 'the girl of our relationship,' I can admit that Kane makes me feel like a giddy child again, he's that fucking epic.

It's because of his epicness that I fell in love with him in the first place. I was eleven when I first heard Raven in my head; I saw my sister, Grace, get killed right before my very eyes and, for a month, I went on a rampage trying to find her killer, on Raven's orders. Kane was seventeen when he found me crying beside a dumpster. Me, crying beside the garbage, must have awakened an inner flame of pity within him or I was cute, because I attracted him right off the bat.

Anyway, I was crying beside the dumpster, and Kane had appeared, practically out of nowhere, presumably on the run from the cops, and he had taken me into his arms and carried me to his little house. It was only a one bedroom and it was practically dilapidated but it was home. He asked me what was wrong and, very unlike me, I told him everything. About my sister, my abusive father, my sick-in-the-head mother and my childhood. Then I told him about Grace's murder and he pulled me into his arms and hugged me.

I spent the rest of my time with Kane bonding with him, and it wasn't until I was sixteen that he deflowered me. He was twenty-two at the time so it was considered statutory rape but who cares; love is what it is, and we've been together ever since. Mick joined us soon after and we began to cause a lot of fucking mayhem; I loved it of course, but I think Kanie-boo and Mankind enjoyed it more, especially when I was doing the wrestling thing to actually earn money. Those dumb-shits couldn't tell a wristlock from a wristwatch.

When I was eighteen I was put in the asylum, while he still roamed free with Mick. His marriage to Mindy must have been after I was institutionalised because I, among others, never knew about it. If you count it all up, and not include our time apart (because when you truly love someone, you know where they are no matter what), we've been together for close to eighteen years.

Mindy looks at me and then to Kane and tilts her head to the side.

"What's wrong with you, Bug?" Kane asks, and this surprises me. Bug?

Mindy turns a light shade of pink and smiles slightly. "When we were married, you were homophobic. Violently homophobic too."

Kane smirks and I turn into goo again. Damn him. Wait… what does she mean by violently homophobic? Is that even possible for Kane, who is an out-of-the-closet bi-sexual? Ugh, I'm now giving myself a headache just thinking about it.

"People change when they fuck someone like Raven, Bug."

Despite my headache, I let out a psychotic giggle, which I never meant to sound psychotic, and rub my Kane's forehead, because I love him.

Mindy raises an eyebrow and I simply smirk before leaving the room; let the (and I say this with great emphasise and enthusiasm) _former_ lovers have their quarrel.

~X~

DAFFNEY'S POV

"So," I ask as Raven enters the living room, "whose Mindy?"

Abyss smiles from beside me and continues to play with Cammie, who is sitting on his knee and trying to grab his mask. Mankind is sitting across from him, contemplating something; Lord knows what goes on in that man's brain sometimes. Raven simply smirks and sits on the floor in front of Abyss and tickles Cammie from behind. The small child squeals and turns, reaching for Raven.

"If I knew any more then what she told us," the blond says, looking at me while holding Cam, "I would tell you. But I honestly don't. She's some chick from his past and that's it."

I give him a thoughtful look before looking at Cam, who has tangled his tiny hands in Raven's hair again. I smile and pat the kids head.

"I think he likes you," I whisper and he grins.

"Must be the kid in me," he says mockingly, poking his tongue out at me. I grin.

"Maybe you should adopt him," I suggest. I've thought about it for a long time, and since Cammie doesn't have any _living_ relatives anymore, one of us has to take care of him. Kane and Raven would make great parents, if they could stop and think about someone else except them and us for a few minutes each day.

To my surprise, Raven gives me a thoughtful look.

"I had the same thought. If we get caught while we're here, since Mark has disappeared and will most likely go straight to the cops, we're gonna have to take the little one with us."

I nod, understanding him completely. Then I freeze.

"What if we get caught and get thrown back into the fucking death-trap?"

Raven smirks.

"With Kane leading the ship, I doubt we will."

"You know," Mankind says for the first time, looking at me then at Raven and Cam. "I'm amazed we've made it this far. With Kane leading the ship, as you say, Scott."

"Don't doubt me," Kane says as he enters the room with Mindy behind him. Mankind pales and curls himself further into the sofa. I grin and look up at Kane as Cam tries to strangle Raven with his own hair.

"We were contemplating our escape if we get caught," Abyss says from beside me. Kane smiles, rolling his eyes.

"It's a known fact that I am a genius-" Abyss and I both snicker before he glares and continues "- and I'm going to take care of us. It's non-negotiable."

Mankind nods his head and tries to strangle himself with his arms. Abyss and I start laughing at him but Mindy coughs and we stop.

"What about Mark?"

Raven smirks and I suddenly have an image of him sexing all over Mark in the back seat of the car. I shudder and curl into Abyss' arms. My big, strong, Abyss always knows exactly how to comfort me.

"Marky won't get far. Not after what I did to him at least."

Kane smirks and goes over to his duffle bag that's near the door, unzipping it and pulling out a video tape. He turns and show Mindy the tape, smirking evilly and holding it out to her. She slowly steps towards him and I hop up and down in my seat; I want to see this. I clumsily climb over Abyss then over the arm of the sofa and, falling to the floor in the process. I crawl all the way around the lounge chair and sit at Kane's feet like an obedient puppy.

Kane smirks again and pats my head, handing the tape to Mindy.

"Shove it in and take a looksee at what my Ravie-boo did," he says sweetly and sits on the floor beside Raven and Cam. Mindy looks at the tape like it's going to bite her before putting it in the video player.

The first thing we see on screen is Mark, tied up in the back the car with a gag in his mouth. From off-screen, we here a male giggle and I figure its Raven.

"Ain't he perfect when he's like that?" Kane says from behind the camera. Raven steps into the shot and licks his lips.

"Ain't no one more perfect then you," he says, looking at Kane as he climbs into the car. Kane snickers off camera and watches Raven.

"And don't you forget it."

Raven giggles again and goes to unfasten Mark's leather belt.

I should warn you now, the next bit gets pretty graphic, and so you may want to skip past it. If you're sensitive, skip past, and if you have small children, put them to bed. This is not for the faint of heart. (If you do have children reading this with you, you should be ashamed of yourself; this story has been rated M from the get-go so that's bad parenting. Bad parents. Very bad parents.)

Raven slips the belt from mark's pants just as the big fucker wakes up. The gag in his mouth muffles his scream but it's still audible; he screams at the top of his lungs like the bitch he is and Raven smacks him across the jaw.

"Bad, Marky," he says, stroking Mark's long hair while fiddling with the button and zip of his jeans. Kane snickers from behind the camera and moves to a better angle to catch Mark's reaction. He looks very scared, as if he's gonna get axe murdered.

Which he most likely will if he's gone to the cops about us.

"Don't struggle; it'll only hurt more, Big Brother," Kane says and flips his brother off, his hand and finger appearing for a few seconds on screen. He holds up his hand for Raven to stop, just as he's about to take Mark's throbbing cock into his mouth. Raven pouts and watches Kane as the Big Dude's bald head appears on screen. "This is gonna show all those peoples at home what happens when you fuck with me." He looks at Raven. "Do what you do best, Ravie."

Raven giggles before pulling Mark's cock into his mouth.

The Raven in the living room covers Cam's eyes as TV-Raven sucks off Kane's big brother. I look down at Cam as he tries to move Raven's hands. I pick Cam up and hand him to Kane who takes him out of the room.

When he comes back, Mindy's trying to climb over the chair and leave the room; I guess she doesn't like porn. He grabs her by the neck and sits her back down, keeping his hands clamped on her jaw like a vice so she can't move her head.

"Watch," he seethes in her ear and our attention goes back to the screen where Raven has just pulled something small and round from his pocket. A cock-ring; my cock-ring. I always wanted to know where mine went. I know it's mine because it's fluoro green and has a pink string attached to it, my signature colours.

TV-Raven giggles and puts the ring around Mark's cock just as he's about to explode. Mark whines and thrusts his hips forward but Raven pushes him down and sits on his chest, taking Mark back into his mouth again. His dick starts to get all red and swollen but that's to be expected; it's what cock-rings are for after all, blockage and torture of the sexual kind.

He pulls the ring from Mark's dick and Kane's big brother explodes hard and fast, his cum turning red. Raven giggles and looks at the camera, white goo all over his face. Kane sits next to him in the car and licks Mark's cum from his jaw, smirking at the camera. Raven bites his lower lip and smiles, an evil glint in his eye. Then Kane switches off the TV and turns to look at us all.

"I think I may need to go upstairs now," Abyss says and he gets up and runs off.

"Me too!" I shout, taking the hint and following my sexy Abyss up the stairs and into our room.

~X~

RAVEN'S POV

I smirk as the video stops and then turn and look at Kane who is sneering down at Mindy, who has gone slightly pale. Good, the little bitch can be grossed out if she wants to be, it's her funeral.

"What did you think?" Kane asks her as she gulps. She blinks a couple of times before looking up at him with a wide-eyed expression.

"That was the scariest thing I have ever seen, and I've seen a lot of freaky shit," she manages to get out.

Kane smirks, back handing her across the face. I mock wincing as she falls to the floor, blood dripping from her mouth. I instantly jump to my feet; Kane goes on a rampage when he's slaphappy. I stand in front of him as he glares down at his ex wife, just as the front door bursts open and a man steps in, Mark behind him. The man has black hair and is relatively big. I furrow my brow at them as he glares at us… or more, glares at Kane.

"James Lawson," my big red freak says, glaring at the guy and Mark. I smirk at Marky and he lets out a whimper before running back out the door.

"I thought I was done with you when you got put in the asylum, Crispy," Lawson says, stepping up to us.

A long growl emanates from Kane's chest and I step back a bit. I've never heard him growl like that. This James guy merely smirks before strutting over like he owns the place and helping Mindy to her feet. He then turns on Kane and tackles him to the ground. I fall onto the sofa, practically scared shitless. No one in the entire world has been able to get Kane off his feet, but I guess James is filled with rage over Mindy.

"Jamie!" She pleas from my side. I look at her then look at her hand. Yep, just as I guessed; around her left ring finger is a wedding band and I figure James owns the one that goes with it.

I roll my eyes and pull James away from Kane, only to feel a sting running across my waist. I look down and see a long, deep gash across my left hip and I fall back onto the sofa.

"RAVEN!" is the last thing I hear my Kanie say before passing out.


	11. Black Cats

**Chapter Eleven: Black Cats**

**OR**

**Rot For Me**

**A.N: Mindy and James are still here, so again, they belong to xXxVermillionxXx and redsandman99 respectfully and I own nothing (Sorry for the end of this chapter ;]). Black Cats is a name used by Hollywood Undead guy, Charlie Scene, for rifle rounds so he owns that and _Rot for Me_ belongs to Wednesday 13 from the album, Transylvania 90210: Songs of Death, Dying and the Dead. (Phew! That was a long one.)**

MANKIND'S POV

For the entire video, I was sort of panicking. I never anticipated what Raven was gonna do to Mark to make him not be able to tell the cops about where we are, but when James and Mark came in I sort of understood why Mindy was afraid of him; she knew he'd go to James for help in taking out Kane instead of the cops, who are worthless lumps of crap.

Then James lunges at Kane and Raven gets cut open and everything is all crazy; I did not sign up for this. I signed up for freedom, not death and murder.

Everything slows down when James see's Kane genuinely concerned for Raven as the small blond falls onto the sofa where Abyss and Daffney used to be. All this time, I have been ignored and now, as Raven and I are the only ones who know first aid and Raven is incapacitated, I jump to my feet and go straight to him, helping Kane lay him on the sofa.

"That was not the smartest thing for Raven to do," I say bluntly and he snorts.

"When has Raven ever been smart, Mick?" he says, taking Raven's hand as I pull a pillow cover from a pillow on the ground and put it over the wound. I snort laughter; he has a point.

James and Mark are standing behind us, both wearing expressions that say 'what the fuck is going on?' Mark looks less stunned by Kane's protectiveness of Raven, but James is stunned beyond belief. I guess he never thought Kane was gay.

"You sunova bitch," Kane seethes and turns his head slightly to look at James and the knife in his hand, dripping with Raven's blood.

Kane doesn't even seem to care that his arms and chest are cut up, as is his right cheek and above his eye, and his face is all bruised. I poke at a bruise on his jaw and he flinches, but he keeps his eye on James. As do I while taping up his arm with a ripped sheet I found.

"Am I missing something?" James says, looking at Mark. Mark shrugs.

"Bet'cha didn't know Baby Brother's bi-sexual." James' left eye twitches and I hold back laughter; his face is too funny.

Daffney and Abyss come back down the stairs and stop at the bottom, blinking at James, Mindy and Mark then down at me, Raven and Kane. James looks back at them and glares, an evil glint in his eyes. Daffney see's this and runs back up the stairs with Abyss, probably to protect Cam. James looks back at us.

Kane slowly releases Raven's hand and stalks past James, heading for the staircase. He's about to start walking up them when he turns and looks at James.

"You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into, Lawson." And he leaves too.

Now it's just me, the obnoxious twit, James and Mark. I look over at my 'patient' and don't want to remove the pillowcase. It's stained a dark red and its leaking all over the sofa. But I do it anyway, and then put it back on. I glare at James.

"I hope you know that if Raven dies, Kane is going to go medieval on your ass," I growl, putting another case on Raven's wound; the blond still hasn't woken up. James looks at me and cocks an eyebrow.

"What? He's gonna behead me?" He smirks and I shake my head.

"Much worse than that."

James makes a sound like I'm joking and then takes Mindy's hand, going outside with Mark. Raven jerks awake just as the door closes. He has a crazed look in his eyes and he jumps to his feet, despite his wound.

"Raven, get back here!" I yell but he ignores me and opens the door, following James, Mark and Mindy.

This can't be good.

~X~

ABYSS' POV

A loud bang from downstairs wakes me up from the slight doze I was in and I sit up, Daffney's arm trailing over my abdomen. We came up here to hide from James and the other two and to protect Cameron, but we ended up doing something completely different then intended, for the second time today I might add. We fell asleep afterwards and now I'm the only one awake; Daffney's still asleep beside me. There's a high-pitched scream and then another bang and I get up and run to the window to see what's going on.

Down below in the front yard is Raven, with Mark, Mindy and James. Raven's knuckles are bleeding, as is his stomach but he doesn't seem to notice. James is staring blankly up at the sky, his eyes darting back and forth. I know this because I have excellent eyesight, contrary to popular belief. Mark and Mindy are hiding behind a tree while Mick is down there trying to stop Raven's little rampage.

Have we missed something?

I turn and look discreetly at Daffney as she sleeps before running downstairs. On my way into the foyer, I run into Kane, whose wrist is a bloody mess. I make a face and watch as he wraps a bandage around it; I never knew Kane was a cutter.

"Where's Scottie?" he asks and I point to the front door. He and I go outside where Raven is successfully being held back by Mick as James slowly gets to his feet. Kane's temple starts to throb and he storms off into the kitchen. He returns with a large knife in his hand.

_Atta boy, Kane,_ Abyss thinks in my head and I snicker, agreeing with him. When it comes to other people doing what they do best, Abyss and I tend to agree with each other; it's rare though, it's only happened a few times.

I follow Kane outside and he grabs James by the neck, hoisting the guy off his feet. Gotta love Kane and his power games. Kane's always been one of the strongest guys I know, power wise. He can't be taken down by any guy smaller then his brother, and even his brother can't stop him once he gets on a roll. That's why he's the undisputed leader of our group; he can't be stopped.

With the knife, Kane carves a small K into James throat, and the black haired man screams at the top of his lungs. Mindy and Mark are still behind the tree, looking on with looks of pure horror on their faces.

"This is payback from all those knife wounds you gave me, Lawson," Kane sneers and he shoves James to the ground. James spits blood and glares up at Kane while me and Mick grab James by the arms. We stand him up and hold him as tight as we can so he can't move. Kane glares at his foe and stares him down. He then looks over James' shoulder at Mark and smirks. "Watch this, Big Brother." And he rams the knife into James' gut.

James coughs up blood before going limp in our arms and we drop him. He lands at Kane's feet and the big guy flips him with his foot, glaring into the eyes of his enemy.

"Check, mate, bitch," he says and flings the knife at Mark. It hits the tree and digs in deep, which scares the fuck out of Mark. He runs off into the pine trees, probably to alert the proper authorities.

I look around for Raven but the small blond has disappeared, and so has Mindy.

"Where's Raven?" I ask, looking at Kane. He looks up at me and raises an eyebrow. Mick looks around too, and then we hear a scream and a loud gunshot. We all look at each other and then realise something very important.

Raven doesn't like Mindy, and he's the only one whose able to fire a gun.

~X~

MANKIND'S POV

I suppose you haven't realised this yet, but Raven's never killed anyone in his life. He may say to you in conversation that he's 'ripped out someone's spine' but it'll be a lie. He's the innocent one of the group; he hasn't killed anyone, he makes Kane do it. He's had fights, but they've always ended the same way: Raven hiding behind Kane. So when we found him standing over Mindy's bleeding corpse with Charlie's hunting rifle in his hand, his chest heaving up and down with laboured breathing, we knew he'd broken down.

"What the fuck?" I say as Kane goes straight to Mindy. Raven backs up slowly and Daffney appears behind him, taking his hand and keeping him still as he shakes.

"Nice one, Rave," Abyss says and I roll my eyes; figured he'd enjoy seeing Raven kill someone for the first time. Well, at least he's not virgin to it anymore. Now each of us has killed at least one person.

I look over at Kane as he pulls Mindy's body into his arms, her blood leaking all over the place. It's rather gross actually. Raven looks at his lover with puzzled eyes; I guess he never expected this.

"Minda," Kane whispers and sends a death glare in Raven's direction. "What the fuck did you do that for?"

Raven simply bites his lip and shakes his head; must have been his inferiority complex leaving him. I think I'll explain about Raven's condition before I continue.

For as long as I've known him, Scott's had an inferiority complex that makes him spontaneously act like a child. It comes and goes, but we've all learned to live with it. When he's in his child-like state, he has no idea what being an adult is like, and he relies on everyone else to help him. When he's 'normal' (and I say that loosely as none of us are really normal), he's responsible and, well, Scott-like.

I figure the pre-teen Scott was the one who killed Mindy because Raven continuously shakes his head, slowly stepping over to his lover.

"I didn't-" he stammers as Kane stands up to his full height. Even Abyss looks small compared to Kane now. Raven doesn't seem scared though; he stands up to his lover and looks up at him; pleading look on his face.

"Glen, I think you should-" I start but he glares at me and I step back. I definitely don't want to be on the receiving end of a Kane beat-down, which I'm afraid Raven might be in the middle of.

"How fucking stupid are you, Scott?" Kane asks, shoving Raven back a little. "Did you think you wouldn't get away with it?" He shoves just a little harder and Daffney lets go of Scott's arm, standing behind Abyss. "You're a fucking little, butt fucking, Cretan!"

I gasp; Scott hates being called that, and Kane knows it too. His father used to call him that when he was a kid, and Scott hated his father. He's the reason why he and Scott's little sister, Grace, ran away from home.

Raven's brow furrows as Kane shoves him to the ground, glaring down at him. Wow, Kane's love for Mindy must go really deep, deeper than his love for Scott at least.

He suddenly turns on his heal and storms away from the scene. My eye twitches as I look between Kane's disappearing form and Scott, whose shuddering on the ground; what have we just witnessed? The destruction of the Demon Crew as we know it? This will not bode well for any of us, not at all.

"Raven..." Daffney says but he slowly gets to his feet and walks inside, his head hung and his backside covered in dirt and blood.

"This," I say finally, looking at my two remaining companions, "is not good."

Daffney snorts and looks at me. "You think?"

"What do we do with Mindy's body?" Abyss asks, gesturing at Mindy's corpse. My mouth twists as I try to think. Then Daffney starts jumping up and down and raising her hand like she's back in school. I growl; fucking mood swings. It's gonna be the death of us all, I can tell you now.

"Let's blow her up!"

Abyss and I look at each other then back at Daffney and two identical sadistic smirks cross our faces.

"YAY!" Daffney squeals in delight and climbs on Abyss back as he makes a face, as if he's thinking. (Alert the media! Abyss is thinking!)

"Where do you think Charlie keeps his explosives?" he asks and I facepalm instantly; stupid me for thinking he'd think of something _smart_. Then I have an idea.

"We're gonna need a really sharp knife, some gasoline, some nitro glycerine, which Charlie would have in the back shed, and a lighter," I say matter-of-factly.

I smirk as they go off to do what I asked. Me and Kane used to run around making explosives and stuff like that all the time, before we got put in the asylum anyway. Charlie taught me how to make car bombs when I was in third grade; stupid fucker. I blew up his car when I got my hands on some nitro glycerine. Those are some fun memories.

Abyss and Daffney come back with a bottle of gasoline and a large keg of the main ingredient as I'm pulling the knife that Kane threw out of the tree and searching James' body for a lighter. They put the stuff down on the ground beside Mindy and I walk over to them, twisting the knife between my fingers.

I toss the knife from one hand to the other and smirk at my friends as they blink at me.

"You guys ever witnessed an autopsy?"


	12. Pain Filled Misery

**Chapter Twelve: Pain Filled Misery**

**OR**

**Dreamless Nights**

**A.N: R.I.P Mindy and James, who painfully died… I mean… sadly died at the hands of Kane and Raven… They will –snickers- be –snickers more- Missed… -falls over in uncontrollable laughter- I COULD NOT SAY THAT WITH A STRAIGHT FACE! AHAHAHAHAHA! –Dies from laughing so hard- Thank you to Joey Styles for the name Mickles. OH MYY GAWWWDDD!**

RAVEN'S POV

Cameron has just fallen asleep again after crying for almost ten minutes (which evidently was ignored because of the little slut and her stick-in-the-mud boyfriend), when a loud explosion from outside wakes him up. I groan and go straight to the blood-stained window… Wait… blood stained? My eye twitches and I fling the window open, seeing nothing but blood raining down from the sky, all over Mankind, Abyss and Daffney, who is dancing in it like it's some kind of shower.

"What the fuck did you do?" I yell and Mankind looks up at me, covered from head to toe in blood. He grins and the twitching continues. Why'd they blow up Mindy's body without me? I wanted to do it! I frown and make sure Cam's happy before heading downstairs.

When I reach the front yard, I notice my big, red freak hasn't come back yet. I sigh; I don't think he's going to come back. He was really mad at me for what I did to Mindy. He should be madder at Mickles and Abyss and Daffney for blowing up her body but he isn't; he's mad at me.

I JUST CAN'T WIN!

_Scotty,_ Raven says in my head and I pout, crossing my arms over my chest as the blood stops raining down. _Don't be sad. Be mad. Be mad at Kane for loving that whore more then you._

"That is such a good point," I say aloud and Mankind stares at me.

"What's a good point?"

I snicker and look at my friend. "Raven thinks that I should be mad at Kane and not sad because he loved Mindy more than me."

"That ain't true at all, Ravie-bum," Daff says, licking her lips. She laps the blood off her cheek like its ice-cream and I run over to her, swiping my finger down her nose and sticking my bloody appendage in my mouth. Yum.

Mankind and Abyss snicker as Kane comes into the clearing, his arms bleeding again. I feel my face tighten and I want to go over there and wrap his arms up and soothe him but he looks mad still so I decide against it. That'd be very silly; I'd get my head chewed off, though I might enjoy that.

Kane comes over and looks at the remains of Mindy that's lying on the ground. He doesn't even blink as he looks between us. His eyes stay that tiny bit longer on me and I see the usual flicker of rage, except for the first time it's aimed at me. I pout as he heads inside, leaving us to clean up the mess. I leave them to do it since they made it in the first place and follow the Big Red Machine inside.

He's standing behind the sofa, glaring out the window when I enter and I instantly frown; he's deep in thought, which is NEVER a good thing.

"Kanie-boo-" he cuts me off.

"I don't want to hear it, Scott," he says, using my real name and that makes me wonder how he really feels about Mindy.

"Awe, come on! She was a whore!" I say, and then I cup my hands over my mouth to stop me talking. Kane turns his head and glares at me and I retract back into the doorway, scared of getting pushed again. That hurt the last time that happened.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into, Scott, so shut up," he growls and walks into the kitchen, hopefully to bandage himself up. I follow behind him, making sure he doesn't do anything stupid, which he most likely will considering how he's acting at the moment; it's very Un-Kane-like.

"Kanie-"

He cuts me off by slamming me into a wall, driving his forearm against my throat. I cough as a hot rage overthrows my big red freak and he glares at me.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up," he seethes and I want to look away but I can't; I can't because of the small space my head can actually move in. I have minimal movement and that's a bummer.

"I lo-" I try and say those three little words that mean so much but I stop. Do I love this man, this heaving mass of rage and fury?

At the moment, I don't think so. He's too much like… like… Sandman. Sandman was like this when we first met up. I was sixteen, he was twenty-four, and I hated the bastard from the get-go. He used to smoke, and drink and abuse his wife Lori like there was no tomorrow, and that's what set me off. I nearly killed the fucker before Kane convinced me otherwise.

Kane glares at me before pressing harder against my throat and I feel a pounding throb in my neck; he's trying to kill me, and he knows it too.

"NO!" Daffney says as she runs into the room. She tries to get Kane off me but he simply pushes her to the ground. This sets off Abyss who has just entered the room with Mankind.

The whole time, either Kane's forearm or his hand has been around my neck and he's been choking me. As soon as he gets pulled back by Mankind and Abyss, I slump to the floor and cough. Red splatters the floor and I realise something very, very horrible.

Kane loves Mindy more than me.

~X~

DAFFNEY'S POV

Although I love Kane to pieces, he's being a real dick over this whole Mindy thing. I mean, yeah, she's his ex, but attempting to kill his Lover over her murder is anything but Kane; he's loved Raven for over 18 tears, he just hasn't said it to him.

"Maybe that's the problem," I say as I put ice in a glass of water for Raven who is sitting at the bench. Mankind took his long-time friend outside to straighten him out while Abyss and I talk to Raven; so far it's going very well. Kane's only yelled at Mick a few times and Raven's answering every question I ask him.

"What?" Abyss asks as I hand Raven his glass. He takes a sip then puts the glass back on the table and looks at me.

"Has Kane ever said 'I love you' to you?" I ask of Raven and he shakes his head. Just as I thought; that's Kane's whole problem. He's afraid of attachment.

"I've never said it to him, although I tried to as he was choking me," he says, rubbing his neck.

"Why?" I ask, sitting beside Abyss. Raven shrugs and looks at me, his eyes blood shot and pale, empty.

"Kane has this theory that if he says he loves me, or someone else, it'd mean he'd get hurt in the end. I put up with it but I do love him, I really, really do."

Poor Raven.

The sliding door leading to the back porch opens and Mankind steps in, pulling it shut behind him. Kane isn't with him and the big man isn't outside so he must have ran off.

"Kane said he had some things to do in town," Mick says and Abyss and I nod, but Raven just sniffles at the sound of his lovers name before standing and leaving.

I turn to Abyss and hug him, my arms barely making it all the way around his waist, when a loud cry comes from the living room, followed by screaming and a loud shatter. Abyss goes to get up but I hold tighter to him. He gives me a confused look but I shake my head; let Raven vent like Kane. Maybe if they both calm the fuck down, we'll be able to get back to doing what we do best.

~X~

RAVEN'S POV

It's just past three in the morning. Abyss, Daffney and Mick headed upstairs hours ago and Kane hasn't returned, so I'm all by myself. In a travelling crib just beside the sofa in the living room is Cam, sound asleep with his pacifier in his mouth. I'm watching him, my legs curled beneath me, my hand resting gently on the small child's head. I feel like a protective parent over him. Even though he looks nothing like Kane or me, I feel like he is my son, and that I need to protect him from everything in the world, including me if need be.

If we are caught, I plan on taking him with me, whether the others like it or not.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know, Daffney is shaking me awake from my place on the sofa.

"Raven! Wake up!" She shrieks in her high-pitched squeal and I rub my eyes, trying to remove the blur that comes from only three hours sleep.

"What?" I groan and quickly look at the crib, where Cam is awake, standing and looking at me with his big green eyes, smile on his face.

"Daddy!" He says and I am instantly taken aback. Why would he call me Daddy?

"He's been saying it all morning," Daffney explains as Cameron pats my hand, repeatedly saying 'Dada.' "I came downstairs to check on him and he said 'Daddy sleeping. Shhh.'"

I look down at the small child and my heart instantly melts in my chest; he's got a cute little smile on his face with his bright eyes looking straight at me, like he _knows_ I want to take him with us. That is just plain creepy; how do babies do that?

"Cute, huh?" Mick says as he comes in from the kitchen, holding a nice, warm bottle for Cameron. I pinch the bridge of my nose and nod as Cameron starts sucking on the bottle, content and happy, unlike me.

Kane still hasn't come back. Abyss is sitting on the ground playing Mario on the Wii and Daffney and Mick are sitting across from me on the chair, the only girl in our group sitting with her legs crossed in the actual seat while our masked leader (I say that he's our leader because he's second in command, even though I am… was, Kane's lover) sits on the arm, patting Cameron's head.

"I'll give Kane a week before he comes back and kisses you to death, Raven," he says and I make a face.

He's wrong, he is so wrong.


	13. Running on a Low Battery

**Chapter Thirteen: Running on a Low Battery**

**OR**

**Return of the Doctor**

**A.N: I own the name Endomorphine so don't go to your local chemist and ask for a death-slowing drug; it doesn't exist. That is all. Hope you like my surprise ;)**

ABYSS' POV

Three weeks have passed since Kane's disappearance and Raven has turned zombie-like. He routinely checks on Cameron every morning and night, while putting him down for his nap and things during the day, and he ignores every question we ask and eats like he's in a trance. Something is definitely not right with him.

The only person who seems to have Raven's attention is Cameron, but the small boy thinks Raven's his father, which is slightly odd if you ask me. The kid knows (or at least, knew; no one's really clarified that yet) his parents, so why would he call Raven, 'Daddy'?

Me, Daffney and Mankind are sitting in the kitchen when Raven comes in with Cam in his arms, a bottle stuck between Cameron's lips. Raven's hair is messier then it usually is and he has dark bags under his eyes, as if he hasn't slept at all in the past week. Which he probably hasn't. He's downstairs with Cameron when Daffney and I leave so I guess not.

"He won't stop saying Daddy!" the blond cries and he puts Cam in his highchair. Daffney picks up a stuffed duck from the ground and puts it on the small tray in front of him. Cam pulls the bottle from his mouth and gives Raven a big toothy grin.

"DADDY!"

"SEE!" Raven says, pouting and sitting beside Mick at the table. I snicker and ruffle the small kid's hair. He's gotten used to my mask so he doesn't cry anymore, and I can still wear it. Same with Mankind.

"He must see you as a parent figure then," I say, and this stuns them all. Why, I do not know. Daffney gives me a quizzical look and I take her hand, affectionately rubbing her knuckles. This always makes her melt, and right now is no exception. She faints into my arms and we almost topple from the stool. Raven and Mankind snicker while Abyss smirks in my head.

_Dickhead,_ he sneers and I growl in return. Daffney kisses my jaw as I look at Raven.

"Has he said mommy?"

Raven shakes his head, his blond hair flopping everywhere.

"He will," Daff says, patting his hand. He smiles and then winces as the duck hit him in the eye. Daffney and Mankind crack up laughing as he growls and prepares to fling the duck back at Cameron. A very tanned hand grabs his arm and stops him.

Mankind and Daffney stop laughing in a heartbeat as Raven turns his head to look at the man holding his arm.

Doctor Stevie.

~X~

MANKIND'S POV

We're all stunned to see Stevie. He should have been dead twice, at the hands of both Kane and Abyss, but here he is, staring all of us down.

"How the hell..." I say, trailing off as Raven goes to smack him. Stevie grabs Raven by the wrist and twists it until the small blond cries out in pain.

"You can't keep a good doctor down," he smirks in return, putting more pressure onto Raven's hand. There is a muffled snap and Raven yelps as Stevie drops him.

The four of us, not including Cam who is struggling to get out of his highchair, back up against the pantry doors as Stevie pulls a syringe from the back pocket of his jeans. He smirks and heads straight for Cam, only to get punched out by none other then...

"KANE!" Raven yells as his lover, or former lover, I'm not sure which, stands over Stevie, his fist covered in blood. The bald man smirks and I am suddenly under the impression that Kane _followed_ Stevie here so he could finish his little feud with him.

"Now," the big man says, kicking Stevie in the stomach. The small doctor screams. "The way I see it, you have two choices, Stevie."

Stevie coughs and looks up as Kane wrenches him to his feet. Raven crawls over, his hand bleeding and sits at Kane's feet. Kane barely registers this.

"You can die, right here, right now, in front of a small child OR," he glances down at Raven then back at the stupid doctor, "I can let Raven have you."

"NO!" Stevie yells, trying to get out of Kane's grasp. Raven barks like a dog and starts attacking Stevie's sneakers. I quickly run to Cam and get him out of the highchair and hold him close, going back to my friends as Kane's grip on the evil doctor's neck, tightens.

"Answer me this, Stevie," Kane says, pinning him to the bench, his hand still wrapped around Stevie's neck. "How the fuck are you still alive?"

"I live in a mental asylum," Stevie splutters, blood spraying onto Kane's face. "It's pretty easy to get drugs that'll slow down death."

"Oh well, that's useful," Kane says, flinging the small guy across the room like he's a doll. That's when I notice the small crescent scar on Stevie's collarbone from the chain hooking into his neck and dragging him to the floor.

Then I start questioning the logic behind Stevie's words. There are drugs labelled with 'Endomophine' all over the asylum, but no one ever told us what they were for. Those must be what Stevie used to survive. But how the hell did he survive his skull being shattered and his head being smashed in? Okay, this is really weird.

"I think I'll let Raven have you," Kane says and drops Stevie to the floor. Raven barks again and grabs Stevie by the ankle, dragging him away.

Kane turns to us and Cameron instantly pipes up, yelling something that we never thought he would, especially to Kane.

"MOMMY!"

Kane's eye twitches as he takes the child from me, looking into his bright green eyes. "I'm Mommy huh? That's interesting."

He turns to us then and Daffney shrinks back, still clearly hurting from the beating she received from this satanic man.

"How did you know Stevie was here?" I ask. He shrugs.

"I was following Mark back to the city and, instead of going to the cops like I thought he would, he went to the asylum to get a doctor. He found Stevie. They drove back here where I was waiting with a crowbar, ready to smash my brother's head in."

I nod; that makes perfect sense.

Cam starts to cry in Kane's arms and starts tugging on the collar of Kane's shirt. Kane looks down at his 'son' and smiles, a truly loving smile, which is something we haven't seen in a while.

After a few minutes of loud screaming, Raven comes back into the kitchen, still on all fours, and sits at Kane's feet. The big guy pats his lover's head before wrapping his massive hand throughout Raven's blond hair. Raven yelps as he's yanked to his feet. Daffney and Abyss don't know how to take this, but the look on Kane's face and the low growl he emanates speaks volumes; he's still mad at Raven for the Mindy-thing.

~X~

ABYSS' POV

This whole thing is very confusing.

First, Stevie comes in like he's superhuman and goes for Cam, who I think he was going to drug and take him away from Raven and Kane, who are practically his parents now. Then Kane comes back, totally unexpected, and gives Stevie to Raven to play with. I guess that's totally normal; Raven was always Kane's little instrument of torture.

Then Kane gets pissed at Raven like they were never anything to each other. Ow, I my head hurts just thinking about it.

Daffney steps forward and takes Cam from Kane, much to the small child's protest. He screams at the top of his lungs and cries even harder than he did before, his eyes filling with hot, sticky tears.

"We'll take him upstairs while you two fight," I say, knowing what she's thinking. I quickly follow her out the door, throwing a glance back as Mankind comes between the two bickering lovers.

When we get to Cam's room, we put the small child down in his crib and he blinks up at us, still sort of crying. Daffney gives him a kiss on the head and I smile; she's such a good person. I don't deserve her. I mean, sure, we met in a mental asylum under strict supervision that only allowed us to see each other when we went outside, but that didn't stop me from falling madly in love with her.

My Scream Queen looks at me and I take her hand, pulling her in for a kiss. Abyss growls in my head but I ignore him, caught up in the moment. Daffney wraps her arms around my neck and I hoist her up, forgetting about Cam, forgetting about Raven and Kane and most importantly;

Forgetting about everything else.


	14. Suicide Notes and Butterfly Kisses

**Chapter Fourteen: Suicide Notes and Butterfly Kisses.**

**OR**

**To Those Who Are Damned**

**A.N: I know, the last chapter was called 'Suicide Notes and Butterfly Kisses' but I changed it coz it made no sense what-so-ever. So, again, Suicide Notes and Butterfly kisses belongs to Atreyu; it's their album so they own the rights to the name. Oh, and I wanna thank xXxVermillionxXx for Kane's little instrument of torture in this ;) thanks chicka! You so totally rock!**

RAVEN'S POV

When Daffney and Abyss leave the room, Kane continues pulling on my hair and I whimper. Mick attempts to pry me from my 'lover's grip, but no one has ever been able to, not even Mark. Kane's grip is the strongest I've ever felt and for some bizarre reason, I'm on the receiving end. Well, maybe the reason isn't so bizarre; he is pretty mad; at me. Which is not at all a pleasant sensation.

Before I can finish any thoughts, Kane forces me against the wall, his fingers still wrapped within my hair. Mick is on the floor because Kane pushed him and the big man looks at me, his nose mere millimetres from mine.

"You think killing my Minda was funny?" He seethes and I try to get away but he slams me to the wall again. "Huh? You think ripping my insides apart is funny?"

"I thought you-" I struggle to say but he presses his forearm up against my throat again. Why does my Kanie-boo have to be so cruel!

"You thought wrong," he growls and slaps me across the face. He lets me go and I fall to the floor, holding at my still-injured throat with my slightly-broken hand. The pain in my arm is nothing compared to the pain inside my chest. My Kanie hates me. He steps away, rubbing a hand over his bald head and I sniffle, looking up at him. He turns and looks at me. "Not everything I do revolves around you, Raven. Not everyone I know is inside this house."

"You love her!" I yell and it hurts but I don't care. I want to know the truth.

"No! I don't love her! Not anymore! I don't love anyone anymore! I can't love! You took that away from me!"

"Kane-" Mick says from the floor but Kane silences him with a glare. He turns back to me.

"I was ready to have a life beyond those white cells, Raven," he says, leaning down to look at me. He grabs my jaw so I look at him. "A life with you; without Minda, without my kids. Yes, Raven, I still loved her, but that's not my fault."

Tears start to fall down my cheeks but I don't have time to wipe them away; Kane does it for me. I look at him through blurry eyes and I see a tiny flicker of love in his eyes; love for me.

"Like I said to her before you killed her, people change when they fuck someone like you."

And he shoves me gently to the floor again.

Later on, I'm sitting against a pine tree in the forest out the front of Charlie's house, by myself.

How could he do this to me? We've been together for eighteen-fucking-years! What's it mean if one little girl can come between us? We're not supposed to be together? HA! If you were to say that I'd put a knife in your back and call you a hypocrite. I'd die for Kane, I'd take a bullet for Kane, and I guess he just can't accept that right now.

"Aww, is Ravie sad?"

Hearing that stupid little bitch's voice, I jump to my feet and blink. Mindy is sitting on a branch a few feet away, completely transparent. She's a ghost. A real fucking ghost.

"What the fuck?" I hear myself say. She smirks.

"I'm here to show you what you are, Raven."

"No," I stammer and fall back against the tree. This is not happening. This cannot be happening.

Mindy simply stands, her chest still bleeding from the gunshot. Fuck. This fucking whore is gonna make me see the error of my ways whether I like it or not. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

~X~

DAFFNEY'S POV

For once, I'm all alone. Kane has taken Cam into town with Mankind because there's a party or something and Chris has gone exploring in the woods, so I'm by myself for the rest of the afternoon. As I step into the living room, I notice Stevie tied to a chair unconscious, his jeans and underwear gone. I roll my eyes and slap the good doctor awake. I sit on a chair beside him as he wakes up. He groans and tries to move his hands but when he figures out he can't move at all, he jerks up and looks at me, letting out a scream.

"Shut the fuck up, Stevie," I growl and he blinks at me.

"What the-"

I backhand him across the mouth to make him shut up. Then I notice a little yellow sticky note attached to Stevie's shirt and pull it off.

In Raven's familiar writing is written, "Daffney, I know you'll be the one to find this so listen. Or read; whichever. I won't be around to take care of Cam anymore. I'd rather be dead then live in a world without Kane so this is my suicide note. You were always my best friend and I'll miss you. Bye ~ Raven X"

I gulp back the lump in my throat. Why is Raven telling me this… because he wants me to know, or because he wants me to stop him? If it's the first one, thanks for the info Raven, if it's the second one, I'm gonna make someone else do it. The man who forced him to write the suicide note in the first place.

Kane.

I look at Stevie and he eyes me with wide eyes.

"I'd love to stick around and torture you, Stevie, but I have a big red machine to find and retune."

I get up from my spot on the chair and wander into the kitchen, just as the hummer pulls up and Kane and Mick step out of it. Mick hoists Cam out of his car seat as I pick up the baseball bat next to the door. Kane walks in first and I crack him over his big, stupid head with the wooden bat. He falls to the floor and Cam starts to cry.

"Mick, take Cam upstairs," I yell as Kane starts to get back to his feet. Mick follows my orders and leaves the room. I move around Kane and glare down at him as he gets to his knees. "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

"What the fuck did you do that for?" He yells and gets to his feet. I whack him across the stomach and he doubles over. I may not be the biggest person in the world but I can sure pack a wallop if I have a weapon in my hand. Kane knows this, well at least _now_ he knows this.

"Raven is out there, probably dead, because of you!" I yell and crack the bat over the back of his neck. He groans and falls on his stomach again. "Don't you fucking care? He's been your lover for eighteen fucking years! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"DAFFNEY!" He yells and gets straight to his feet. I stumble back in an instant of fear as he glares at me. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Here!" I stick the note to his shirt and sit down at the bench, dropping the bat to the floor in a huff. He unsticks the note and reads it, his eyes narrowing and his brow tightening. Guess it hit a nerve.

"Okay," he slams the note back onto the counter and looks at me. "I'm gonna explain this to you then go and find the bird-brain. Only I may pop a fucking cap in my mouth over Minda. Not him. That's my job!"

"Then go and tell him that!" I yell back, jumping to my feet. "He doesn't know that you won't hurt him, even though you already have, so go and tell him that!"

Kane stares at me for a second before storming off to find Raven.

Good, I hope he finds him in time.

~X~

RAVEN'S POV

I stumble back through the forest and trip over something, falling flat on my face in the dirt, still somewhere in the forest. I look up, coughing up sand and dirt to see Kane's army boots marching towards me. I groan and turn over, looking up at the darkening sky. Little specks of light appear in the purpley-pink areas and I smile. Stars are gorgeous things.

"Raven," Kane says and I look at him. His tone is sympathetic, but that's not something I want to hear from him. I want to hear pity, anger, and pain in his raspy little voice.

_See,_ Mindy's voice says in my head, _he doesn't care about you. It's just like I said. You need to listen to you and you alone. Kane's not an issue here._

I nod and glare up at Kane who simply glares back. He looks back at the house.

"Told you he'd be too stupid to kill himself," he says then looks back down at me. "How's it, dumbass?"

I growl and swing my leg around, kicking him in the leg. He lets out a yelp and starts hopping around on one leg while I get up.

"Who're you calling dumbass?" I ask as he glares at me

"Too many people are hitting me today! First Daff, then you! Who next? Cameron?" He stops hopping and crosses his arms over his broad chest. "So, how was your little trip?"

I growl and turn to walk away but Mindy yells for me not to, so I turn and look back at him. He's got a smug smirk on his face and I just wanna smack it off him.

"It was interesting," I say and turn back to fully look at him.

Raven's voice starts yelling my head and I cringe, holding my temples. Then Mindy starts yelling back and they argue and it gets louder and louder until I crumple to my knees in pain. My head starts to throb in agony and I curl into a ball on the ground and let a feeling of numbness wash over me.


	15. Crazy Days

**Chapter Fifteen: Crazy Days**

**OR**

**What Goes Up**

**A.N: OMG! An entire chapter written by Mankind. Where the hell did Chris go? Hmmm… sneaky. I should point out, that I cannot write het sex for some bizzaro reason so that's why I skipped it… Weird, I know! A shortie but a Goodie. Enjoy!**

MANKIND'S POV

Cameron has stopped crying and is sitting in his panda chair with his teddy while I pace the room. I hear Raven's screaming outside but I can't make myself look at the window; Kane's obviously the one behind it. Either that or Raven's torturing himself over it. Daffney is sitting on the bed, her head in her hands as she sobs, her shoulder-length black hair flopping in front of her head.

I sit on the bed and put a comforting arm around her shoulder and she starts to cry more. She merely falls onto my knees and cries her eyes out, her dark eye make-up running down her face.

"Daff," I say, drawing circles on her arm. She replies between sobs but it's muffled by my jeans. "You wanna repeat that?" Clearly I'm joking, and she knows this. She lets out a chuckle before sitting up.

"I feel like this is my fault," she states and I'm taken aback. How is it her fault? Seeing the confused look on my face, and probably being able to decipher my unspoken question, she smiles slightly, wiping at her eyes. "I should have known Mindy would cause trouble. I should have stopped her when I had the chance. Now Raven and Kane are fighting and Chris has run off so I don't know what to do, who to turn to."

I smirk and run a hand over her head.

"I'm always here for you, honey," I say. And before you get any ideas, I'm a big-brother figure for her and Chris, that's why I spend more of my freedom with them and not with Kane and Raven. That and they're less crazy.

"I know, but sometimes I need to be alone with my boyfriend," she says, looking at me. "No offence."

"None taken."

I look over at Cameron and he blinks at me. I smile and he lets out a tiny burp, flinging his teddy at me. I catch it as it falls to the ground and put it on the bed beside Daffney. She lets out a small giggle and smiles at the small boy.

"Don't let us drag you into the craziness, Cammie," she says and I smile at her. She'd make a great mother, if she wasn't clinically insane.

Another loud scream echoes from outside and Daffney and I both flinch, looking at Cam then at each other, then at the window. That didn't sound good.

"I don't think Kane's the one causing the pain," Daffney says and I stroke her cheek. She looks at me, her eyes dark and cloudy and I smile, brushing a lock of her hair out of her face. She's a very beautiful young lady, but she constantly cakes on make-up and it makes her look like a china doll, which is cute if you think about it. But it's also very degrading because Daffney is very beautiful without make-up, she's just too… deranged to see it. Poor girl.

"Mick," she says and I shake my head to get rid of the cobwebs. She smiles. "You zoned out again."

Soft snoring punches a hole in the silence that's erupted between us and we both look over at Cameron, who is now curled up on his chair, sucking on this thumb while sleeping peacefully.

"Aww," Daff says and climbs off the bed. She picks him up and puts him in his crib to finish his nap.

When she turns around, I take her hand and twirl her into my arms, giving her a passionate kiss.

I honestly, to this day, cannot tell you why I did that. You could say its stupidity, or maybe a vengeful lust for the petite girl; yep, I said it. I've always liked Daffney, and not in a brotherly way. I've wanted to take her so many times before then but I couldn't; Abyss was in the way.

Daffney pulls away and looks at me as I blink.

"I'm sorry; I don't know why I-"

She cuts me off by jumping into my arms and kissing me with the same, if not more, intensity then I gave her. At first, I blink; what the hell? Then I devour her mouth in kisses, tracing my hand up her thigh and across her bare back. She shudders at the touch and I continue until her back arches and she yelps.

"Bed…room…" she gets out before kissing me again.

This is the most amazing feeling ever.

~X~

It's about three in the morning when I wake up to thunder rumbling across the sky. For the past three weeks it's been perfect weather, nice and sunny but not too hot and not too cold, but today might be different. Asleep beside me is Daffney and she's curled up in a tight ball. I blink, trying to remember what the hell happened. Then a sudden guilty feeling runs through me and I feel the blood run from my face.

What have I just done?


	16. Slow Down

**Chapter Sixteen: Slow Down**

**OR**

**Love is Art**

**A.N: Hey look, Kane's back in the game. Wonder what he has to say… And I've decided to change the pattern. Kane and Raven now share chapters instead of Raven and Daffney and Kane having one to himself. You'll have to wait and see for Chris and Mankind ;)**

KANE'S POV

There have been moments in my forty years that have made me want to slam my head repeatedly against a wall, and have, just because I couldn't deal with a situation. I've never been able to deal with bad situations all that well. See, I was diagnosed with Psychotic Schizophrenia when I was first put in the asylum. Psychotic Schizophrenia is basically uncontrollable urges to kill people, rage black outs, evil voices etc. etc. etc. and they often caused me to cause mass mayhem and city wide panic, which is something that I love. Bad situations or circumstances, like say, Raven turning his back on me and killing my Minda, are usually the triggers for all of the rage.

So why haven't I killed the little blond yet?

After his melt down, I hoist Raven into my arms and take him inside, dropping him on the sofa. He whimpers and curls his fingers into my jeans and tugs, not wanting me to go. I sit down beside him.

"What's wrong, Raven?" I ask as calmly as I can, even though my anger is bubbling over the top. He opens his icy-blue eyes and looks at me.

"She's here," he whispers harshly. I blink; who's here?

"Who, Ravie?"

"Mindy. She's here, in my head." He sits up with a jolt and throws his arms around me. "Make her go away."

I feel him bury his nose in my shoulder and I feel bad now. Why did I try and kill him? He's been with me through thick and thin, why would I try and hurt him now, after everything we've been through?

"I'll make her go away, baby," I say, patting his loose blond curls. I lean in close and whisper to him, "Pillbug, get the hell out of my boyfriend's head, now."

"But I like it in here," Ravens says, translating for Minda. We always did this. When I wanted to talk to voice-Raven, I'd say what I wanted to say to Scottie for him to respond for Raven. It always worked, and now is no different.

"Get out now," I say more firmly, pulling Raven away and looking into his eyes. He looks back at me and a sly smirk crosses his face.

"You want me back, Glenn?"

Now I definitely know its Bug. Raven never calls me Glenn, even when he's mad at me (which is rare). The only _living_ person I know that calls me Glenn is Mick and I barely condone it. Even Stevie, the massive douche nozzle that he is, doesn't call me Glenn; he knows better than that.

"Nope, but get outta Ravie's head, right fucking now," I state and Raven growls.

"Eleven years, baby. We were together for eleven years. How can you—"

"Try eighteen, Bug."

Raven glares and then goes limp in my arms. I catch him and tilt his head up to look at me. He blinks a few times then curls into me, letting out a scared sob.

"She's gone," he whispers and I let out a relieved sigh; thank God for that. I don't have to put up with the bitch anymore.

"I'm sorry," I say, stroking Raven's blond curls. He sniffles and cuddles into me. "I am so sorry. I should never have-"

"I love you."

For a moment, time seems to slow down. Did he really just say…? Oh God. My mind starts to race as Raven looks at me, expecting me to answer. How do you answer something like _that_? Crap, crap, crap!

"I…uh…" I can't bring myself to say it for some reason. I mean, I do feel that way about him but I always thought it was kinda obvious.

"Kanie?"

I bite my lip and shake my head. Not in denial, and he knows that.

_Oh just say it, you pig pussy. It's not that hard_, I think to myself, and my inner thoughts do have a point; it's not _that_ hard to say three very small words. It's only three words, eight letters… one meaning.

"I love you," I blurt, unable to stop myself. Now that I've said it, I realise the meaning behind it. I really do love Raven. No matter what I've done to him, he's stuck by me and loved me anyway, which is more then I can say for Katie and Mindy. Katie died about twenty-seven years ago, giving birth to my oldest daughter, Morgan. I haven't seen Morgan since I put her up for adoption. Mindy, well she's a story all in herself.

Me and the little retard were married for close to twelve years when she met Lawson, Mark's stupid lover. Then she 'fell in love' with Lawson and ditched me, so she got what was coming to her… I don't exactly know why I went so crazy on Raven for killing her; I would have done it myself if I hadn't been on the fucking run. Maybe it was because she had that hold over me, the one where not even death can break it.

Raven wraps his arm tightly around my neck and hugs me close, burying his face in my shoulder. I hug him back, taking in the scented aroma that radiates from him in waves; blood. My favourite.

~X~

RAVEN'S POV

HE SAID IT! WOO!

As I curl into my Kane, I feel him pat my hair and I feel my heart stop, like it did when we first hooked up eighteen years ago. Even then it made my fingers twitch.

"Kanie," I murmur, feeling his grip on me tighten. I smile and look up at him, seeing his brow furrowed and an evil glare in his eye.

In an instant, I know someone Kane doesn't like is in the room so I turn too, spying Doctor Stevie leaning against the door frame, a very big needle in his hand.

"This is something I thought I'd never see," he says and I growl at him. Stupid ugly asshole. I look at Kane.

"Can I make him my bitch?" I ask quietly and he smirks.

"Maybe later, if he doesn't run away screaming."

Much to my surprise, Kane reaches behind the sofa and pulls out his chain-hooky thingy. I hear a loud gulp and look back over at Stevie who has gone very white.

I giggle and climb off Kane as he stands and starts swinging the chain. He spins it around and around and I start to get giddy.

"Stevie, you have another choice to make." Kane stops walking towards Stevie but doesn't stop swinging the hook. Stevie gulps again and my oversized lover just grins. "You can die, _properly_, right here, right now OR you can run away and never come back ever again."

It takes Stevie a second but he blinks and stares at Kane like the big man is a tiger whose gonna eat him.

Maybe he is gonna eat him, I have no idea.

"I think I've had enough for one day," says the skinny little doctor and he runs out of the door.

Kane throws the hook after him and catches him on the leg. He yanks on it and Stevie falls to his face. I let out a psychotic giggle and jump from the sofa and crawl over to Stevie who is clawing at his leg, trying to get the hook out. I look over at Kane and he winks, telling me I have free reign of Doctor Stevie Richards.

Stevie stops clawing and looks at me, his eyes wide in fear.

"Guess what," I say and he blinks.

"What?"

"Run."

Kane snickers evilly and sits on the sofa, putting his large arms out to the side and smirking at us. Stevie looks at me with his big brown eyes and knows that I mean he should run, very fast, away from here. He scrambles to his feet and limps as fast as he can from the house. I catch up by just walking and I grab his arm, turning him and punching him across the jaw.

"Bad, Stevie," I say as he falls to the ground. I sit down beside him and smack him on the back of the head. He lets out a pathetic whimper and I grin; I love that sound.

He tries to push himself away from me but I grab his leg, covering the open wound with my hand. He screams at the top of his lungs and this evidently causes Kanie to come outside. He leans against the door frame as Stevie tries to wiggle free.

"Let him go, Rave," he says and I look at him, pouting.

"Why?" I whine and he raises an eyebrow.

"Because, if he goes back to the asylum, he'll tell all the other doctors what I'm gonna do to them if they come after us."

"Oh."

Stevie pulls one last time and I let him go, watching him roll down the hill and smack into a tree. As fast as he can with his injury, he climbs to his feet and runs off. I pout, crossing my arms over my chest. Kane sits down beside me and wraps a hand in my blond hair, pulling me close to him.

"Scream for me," he murmurs and he devours my mouth in a series of rough kisses.

I drown everything else out and just melt into him, like I always do.


	17. Photograph

**Chapter Seventeen: Photograph**

**OR**

**Backtrack**

**Cam's Note: Hi, this is Cam, the author of this story and son to two psychos. I should probably explain how this works. Both of my parents are technologically impaired so I've been given the task of writing out their diaries, although Kane will deny that it's a diary in the first place; 'it's a Journal, damnit'. If you're wondering why Chris hasn't written anymore it's because the pages after Stevie showed up are completely and utterly blank. I've been threatening Kane to turn this in for my Senior Year English assignment on our life story, but I don't think that would be a good idea. I might get murdered by my psychotic parent. Damn him -_- enjoy.**

DAFFNEY'S POV

Since my little... confrontation with Mick, I've been focussed on getting it out of my mind. I like the guy, and I totally meant to do it, but I didn't really want to... and that's a big oxymoron if I ever wrote one.

It's now three days since the incident; Raven's back to his normal, voice-hearing, Kane-loving self, Kane's really chirpy for a change, Mick is avoiding me like I have the plague, Chrissy is still missing and I have to look after Cam. The little boy doesn't seem all that interested in me though; Raven and Kane have his attention, which is rather scary. But seriously, just think about it for a second: An almost-one kid has latched onto two serial killers. Am I the only one who thinks that's bizarre? I don't rely on Kane and Raven, I just follow them around.

Sitting in the middle of the basement, surrounded by boxes in the dark is actually really creepy. I feel like someone is gonna jump out and axe murder me... or the other way around, depending on the situation. I look around and notice more boxes lined up against the wall under the door. Then I notice something.

Under the staircase is a box with all of Cameron's stuff; his birth certificate, his hospital records. Everything pretty much. I crawl over to it when I notice the name and open the box, pulling out a book.

It says, "Cameron's Baby Book." I open it to see Cam smiling while being held by a woman, presumably his mother. Under it says 'this book belongs to Cameron David Funk'. Oi vey, David? What a stupid middle name. I flip the book open further and find only a few pages filled in, and his birthday. August sixteenth, 2009. He was only born last year!

I take the book upstairs to show the others but the house is empty.

"Kane?" I ask. No answer. "Raven?" Still silent. I chew the inside of my mouth before yelling out the next name. "Mick?"

"Kitchen, Daff," he yells back and I wander in, only to duck as Kane throws a vase across the room. It shatters against the wall a few inches from my head and I look up at him. He growls and turns back to look out the sliding glass door.

Raven is sitting at the kitchen table with Cameron on his knees, bouncing the small child up and down to stop him from crying. Mick, like the tool he is, is sitting on the bench, looking at Kane like he's gone crazy. Which he has.

"You know," says the big bald man, putting his right forearm against the cool glass, tilting his head to look at his lover. "This is pretty much your fault."

Raven rolls his eyes and stands, handing Cam to Mick. He turns to face his lover and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Actually, it's yours. You told me to let him go."

"Let who go?" I ask but my question goes unanswered. The three men ignore me until Cam yells out my name and reaches for me, which sparks Mick's attention. He looks at me with a sympathetic look.

"What?" I ask as I take Cam. He wraps a hand in my hair and sucks on his thumb as Mick looks at me. Kane and Raven share a look before slowly coming over and hugging me. "What?" I ask again but I'm ignored... sometimes it sucks being so little.

"We're so sorry, Daffy," Ravie says as he rests his head on my shoulder. I blink; what the fuck are they on about?

"This must be hard for you," Kane says and rests his chin on my head and that's the final straw. With my free arm, I pry the two lovers apart and step from between them.

"What the hell is going on? What must be hard on me?"

Kane and Raven give me sympathetic looks and Mick puts his arm around my shoulder, looking at his friends.

"She doesn't know you dingbats. She's been in the basement all afternoon."

I nod at this and they just look at me, their expressions unchanged. I smile slightly, and then look at my friends.

"What's going on?"

"Chris-" Raven starts but he shakes his head and burries it in Kane's chest, wrapping his arms around the big man's waist. I guess they got back together…

"What about Chris?" I ask flatly, staring at them. Kane shakes his head and looks to Mick for support. I turn to face my closest friend and one-time lover (God that looks weird) and give him the 'tell-me-or-I'm-gonna-kill-you-painfully' look.

"Honey," he says, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Honey, Chris is dead."

It takes a minute for it to register but when it does I feel weak, faint. Kane takes Cam from me and puts him in his highchair with a bottle and Mick catches me as I fall to my knees, staring off into space. My breathing because shallow and I start to panic.

What the hell am I gonna do now without my big, strong, Abyss to watch over me? I'm gonna go insane without my Chrissy.

~X~

MANKIND'S POV

It takes a few minutes but Daffney starts to calm down. Kane helps me take her into the living room so she can lie down and let it all sink in. Raven watches from the doorway, a worried expression on his face, which I can totally understand; Daffney and Chris were his only companions on his level in the asylum before his Big Red Monster returned to his side, so a very tight bond was forged between the three of them.

"I'm gonna kill him for this," Kane growls, turning to look at me as Daffney curls into a ball.

"Stevie is gonna pay, that much is clear," I reply and he nods. Kane and I have always had a mutual understanding of each other.

"How?" Daffney says after a minute. I sit down beside her and wrap an arm around her shoulder.

"We found him about forty-five minutes ago in the forest with eleven needles sticking out of him," I say as gently as I can without hurting her even more and she shudders and starts to cry, cuddling into me.

God, this must be so hard for her.

From what I heard when I was actually allowed outside, Daffney met Chris when she had first started killing people. She was sixteen, he was seventeen. As a result of his inner voice, Abyss, Chris was institutionalised at sixteen. I believe it was after the fire that killed Velvet and Maddison. Anyway, Daffney was on the outside of the asylum one day, in the middle of a slaughter. In her hand was a bleeding knife and her other hand was wrapped around the neck of a man, I don't know how old he was, I wasn't there.

Chris sees Daffney and wanders over to the chain link fence and they start talking. About what I don't know, but from what I heard, she was put into the same asylum in Carson City three days later for torturing a girl into suicide, which apparently is a criminal offence. And then their friendship blossomed into romance, and they'd been together ever since, so that's about three years.

It wasn't long after that Raven was allowed outside for rec time, and he met and befriended them, becoming the almost-leader of the Whack.

I was eleven stories up so I had a good view of the day our rightful leader arrived.

In usual Kane fashion, he arrived in handcuffs, surrounded by police. Dr Stevie had been the one to greet him and from what I saw, Kane hated him from the start. Maybe there's more behind their relationship then meets the eye, I dunno. Anyway, Kane was taken to the criminal floor, which is the third floor, and he was placed across the hall, three doors down from Raven, which I found sort of ironic.

"Mickles," Raven says form the doorway and I look over, making sure my arms stay wrapped tightly around Daffney as she sobs. "What are we gonna do about Stevie?"

"We do what we're good at, Ravie," Kane says before I can answer. "We find him, and we kill him. End of story."

"There's that," I say, gesturing to Kane, "Or we could find him and do the same thing to him." I stand and pull my knife form my pocket. "Pretend this is a needle."

They both raise the same eyebrow at me and Daffney looks up, her make-up staining her face.

"Raven, come here," I say and he wanders over automatically. He always did that; Me and Kane are the only two people he listens to.

To show them my idea, I use the handle of my knife to jab raven in multiple places all over his ribs and stomach. I jab eleven times and then pretend to punch him to the ground.

"You're a genius," Kane says and I find myself smiling.

"Thanks," I say but he's already adding to my plan.

"We'll need cell phones and ways to contact each other."

"I can do that," Raven says with a grin.

"Take Daffney with you, and do it inconspicuously, we don't want cops on our tail."

Raven nods and gently pulls the small woman to her feet.

"It's okay, Ducky," he soothes as they leave the room.

I turn to Kane.

"What about us?"

"First things first, dumbass," he growls and walks into the kitchen, returning with Cam. "We gotta drop the kid off somewhere."

"Why not just bring him with us?"

Kane gives me a blank stare. "I may be a psychotic serial killer with more erratic thoughts then normal ones, but I am not that thick. He's not watching. We can pick him up when everything is said and done."

"We passed a day-care centre on the way in."

"Perfect."

He hands the kid over before dashing outside to grab something.

For some strange reason, I have a bad feeling about this.


	18. Back In The Game

**Chapter Eighteen: Back in the Game**

**OR**

**3AM**

**A.N: 3AM belongs to Eminem and is from Relapse. I own nothing. Oh, and I have no idea about banking so the amount of money in Raven's bank might be a little bit off :P Enjoy anyway.**

RAVEN'S POV

Daffney cuddles closer to me as I try and remember the number for my Dad's trust fund. I haven't touched it in sixteen years so I think a lot of money has accumulated inside the bank. I can't remember the number anymore, although I remember he made it something easy for me and Grace to remember.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Daff asks quietly and I smirk.

"It's the Levy family Trust Fund. I can go in it whenever I like."

"If you say so."

Since when did she become self-conscience of rules?

The number explodes back into my head and I punch it in. The screen asks if I have a card and I push the no button.

"Holy fuck," I say, a little too loud. A few people turn to look at us but we ignore them.

Inside the trust fund, over the span of sixteen years, is 1.4 million dollars. Holy fucking shit.

"Wowwie," Daffney says I extract enough money to buy four cell phones and a few other things, like, say food.

"Recon we've got enough?" I ask and she giggles, although I hear the pain behind it. "Come on, let's go." I take her by the hand and turn only to run headlong into Marky. I blink at him for a second then smile. "Hiya Marky!"

"Raven, Daffney," he says in greeting. Beside him is a blonde woman with high cheekbones and pretty blue eyes.

"Who's this?" I ask as nicely as I can.

"My fiancée, Michelle."

"Hiya Michelle. I'm Scottie, Marky's brother's boyfriend. And this is Daffney." I gesture to my small companion and Michelle smiles politely. I've only known her for three seconds and I already don't like her. And I'm sure Kane would be the same.

"Hi."

"We'd love to finish this chat," Daffney says, tugging on my arm, "but we have shopping to do."

Without another word, she drags me away.

It takes us a few hours but we manage to find a phone store that's open. We buy three blackberries and a Nokia for Mankind because Mankind is as dumb as paint. It doesn't take Daffney and I all that long to get the hang of the phones, and we put everyone's numbers in. Then we drive to a grocery store and buy enough food to last us a long fucking time because we've ran out. God, it's been so long since we had a nice meal, it'd be a crime if we didn't.

Once we get back to the house, we unload the car and put all the groceries inside.

"Marky-Mark's getting married," I holler and all activity in the kitchen stops.

"What?" Kane says and I chuckle. I start putting things away and smile at Daffney as she feeds Cameron.

"When we were getting money out of the bank, we ran into Marky and his soon-to-be wifey, Michelle. She's blonde."

"Figured," Kane says with a smirk and I throw his phone to him while Daffney hands Mick's Nokia to him.

A sly smirk crosses my big red monster's lips and he pulls me onto his knees.

"Operation find and mentally destroy Steven Richards is now under way."

The next thing that comes out of my mouth I wish I could take back.

"I thought his name was Stevie?"

Kane face palms as Daffney and Mankind snigger. Bitches.

"His nickname is Stevie you dumbshit."

I pout as Kane drags me from the room. "Mick!" He calls back into the kitchen. "Fill Daffney in!"

"Yessir," Mick says and turns to Daffney and Cam just as Kane and I leave the house.

~X~

KANE'S POV

It takes us a while, but we find Stevie exactly where I said to look first, but since Raven was driving, we couldn't go there: the Asylum. I kinda figure he'd be there because he's a _psychiatrist_ by trade. He's leaving through the front gate with Dr Brooks.

"How is he still alive?" I ask Raven quietly as Stevie waves to Brooks and leaves in the opposite direction.

"Maybe he was wearing a bullet-proof vest," he says stupidly and I whack him on the chest. "Owwie! Kane!"

"Shut up!" I hiss and look back at Stevie who is getting into his car.

Just as I go to get up, my phone starts buzzing in my hand and I push the answer button, putting the phone to my ear.

"Talk to me."

_"Don't attack Stevie yet,"_ comes Daffney's voice and I blink.

"Why?"

_"Because I wanna have a good shot in. Just get him to the house, or somewhere else."_

I nod and give her a location; a little club I knew of known as the Black Pearl. It was relatively seedy, in the back streets of Carson City. I used to frequent it all the time, well, the year _before_ I went to prison. Apparently killing people is illegal. Meh.

Daff says thanks before hanging up on me before I can say anything else.

"Now what?" Raven asks and I look at him, blinking my mismatched eyes.

"We follow then we maim and wait for the reinforcements to come up with a back-up plan."

"That works."

I grab my slightly smaller lover by the arm and start to pull him away before he pulls back, going back up against the wall. I go to ask him why he's done this but then the sound of a car driving down the road stops me. I hide just in time to see a patrol car scoping the street.

They're searching for us.

Good. Let them come.

I have something very special in mind for the CCPD.


	19. Pain

**Chapter Nineteen: Pain**

**OR**

**Spiders**

**A.N: Pain belongs rightfully to Three Days Grace.**

MANKIND'S POV

"This is not the place I wanna be right now."

The place I don't wanna be is the bar Kane suggested. The Black Pearl is known for its alcoholics, its strippers and its raunchy waitresses that don't take too kindly to murderers. Oh well, their loss.

Daffney and I order two Sea Breezes as we wait for Raven and Kane to bring in the (hopefully) bound and captive Stevie.

The waitress brings over our drinks and smiles politely, just as Kane comes in, dragging a bound and unconscious Stevie behind him. She blinks at them as Raven comes in after his lover, blood dripping from his hair like water. He wanders over and smiles at the waitress like he's five then sits beside Daffney, grinning.

"Do I wanna know?" my companion asks and he nods, leaning in.

"I'll tell you later," he says with a wink and Daffney giggles.

Kane drops Stevie on the ground beside the table and looks at the waitress.

"You still work here?" he asks jokingly and the waitress puts her hands on her hips, eyeing him evilly.

"Well what exactly am I supposed to do, Glenn? Be a hooker?" she snaps back, only to wink at him.

Kane snickers and pulls her into him. She goes willingly and puts an arm around his shoulders, kissing the top of his bald head.

"You'd be good at that," Kane says with a wink and I shudder. That's not something I wanted to have a mental image for.

Kane must see my slight quivering because he chuckles and lets the waitress go. She walks away and smiles back at us. She's actually very pretty now that I'm thinking about it.

She's got long dark hair with blood-red highlights that are curled slightly and she's got a dark skin but not too dark. Sort of like… she's been to a tanning salon. Her outfit, to the contrary of the other French-Maid waitresses of the Black Pearl, is sort of like Alice in Wonderland meets The Queen of Hearts. It's red and white and very stunning. Her name tag reads 'Hello, My Name is: Tara'.

Daffney must notice me looking because she giggles cutely and pats my shoulder.

"That's Tara. She owns this place. Kane's known her for years."

Show's how much I missed being locked in an asylum for a decade and a half. Plus I was eleven stories up so that didn't help.

I look down at Stevie who has a ball gag in his mouth and his wrists are tied together.

"Where did you get the ball gag from?"

Kane raises an eyebrow then looks at Raven who shrinks into his chair, embarrassed. Daffney giggles and I pull the gag from Stevie's mouth. He looks up at me and scowls and I raise an eyebrow.

"Screwing with me is gonna get you nowhere," he says and I put the ball back in his mouth. He chokes on his own saliva and glares at me. Kane chuckles.

"No, Stevie, no. We're gonna screw you, literally, then we're stick you with needles, just like you did with our friend Chris."

Stevie's eyes widen and Kane pulls a full syringe from his pocket, twirling it between his fingers. Tara comes back over with Kane and Raven's drinks and swats Kane on the temple which causes the big man to look up at her like she's on crack.

"No shooting up in here, Glenn. You know that."

"Not for me," Kane replies sharply, winking at Tara. "It's for Stevie." He points down at Stevie and Tara smirks.

"I have a better idea."

~X~

DAFFNEY'S POV

Tara's idea turns out to be a very large, very scary looking tarantula she calls Poison. When she brings him out from the back I shriek and jump onto Mick's back; I hate spiders. And that one, that one is huge.

"He's non-venomous, Daff," Mick says as I drop to my feet. Tara holds Poison out for me and as I go to touch him, his front legs rear up and I yelp, hiding behind Mick again. Tara giggles.

"That's creepy!" I yell and she giggled again and shows Poison to Kane who smirks.

"That's brilliant," is his reply and Tara puts the spider on top of Stevie's chest.

We're behind the bar in a tiny room used for storage and Stevie is lying on a table where eleven needles filled with liquid Vallium are lined up ready to be stabbed into him. It's not the same drug he used on Chris but who cares. At least he's gonna get what's coming to him.

Stevie slowly stirs while feeling eight hairy legs on his chest and he jerks awake, screaming in terror. I giggle; for an eight-legged freak, Poison is actually pretty good.

Tara gets down on her knees beside Stevie and copies Poison's motions down his chest.

"Incey wincey spider climbs up the Doctor's chest," she coos, singing softly. "Out come the fangs and stab him in the chest."

At her words, Poison's sharp fangs extend and he bites Stevie hard on his exposed abdomen. He starts to bleed something crazy and Poison continues crawling. He gets to Stevie's mouth and the doctor screams in terror but he can't move; he's tied to the wall on both ends. Poison raises his front legs again and Stevie screams again and all I can do is (you guessed it) giggle. It's actually really fun to hear Stevie scream. It's like a high-pitched girlie scream but because of the ball gag, it's muffled and sounds even weirder.

Kane and Raven watch from a wall as Poison crawls onto Stevie's face and bites him on the bridge of his nose.

"Okay," Tara says and captures her pet Spider, putting him inside his house; a lantern. "I lied. Poison's poison is venomous. He's a knock-out spider. His venom slowly makes his victims pass out."

"Useful," Kane says and pats her on the shoulder. "You can go now."

"Kane," I say after Tara returns to the bar. The big man looks at me. "I wanna do it."

He lifts an eyebrow and Mick blinks at me. Raven stares at the wounds on Stevie and tilts his head. I look back at Kane.

"Stevie took from me the one man I love. I wanna be the one to kill him."

"Works for me," says the big man and he hands me a needle. I look at it and then jab it into one of the open wounds on Stevie's stomach. He screams before slowly passing out thanks to Poison.

All I have to say about this little situation is: mehehehehehe.


	20. Kill You

**Chapter Twenty: Kill You**

**OR**

**Morgan**

**A.N: ****Bitch I'ma kill you! You don't wanna fuck with me, girls Leave you ain't nothing but a slut to me. Bitch I'ma kill you, you ain't got the balls to beef, we ain't never gonna stop beefin' I'ma squash the beef. You better kill me, I'ma be another rapper dead from poppin' off with the mouth with shit I shouldna said. But when they kill me, I'm bringing' the world with me, bitches too, you ain't nothing but a girl to me. You don't, wanna fuck with Shady (why not?) Coz Shady, will fucking kill you. (a-ha!) I said you don't, wanna fuck with Shady (ha-ha-coz why?) Coz Shady, will fucking kill you. (On a serious note, _Kill You_ belongs to Eminem and is from the Marshall Mathers LP.)**

**A.N2: On another serious note: ****Warning! This chapter contains blood, guts, cuts, knives, lives and sluts. Reader discretion is advised, bitches.**

RAVEN'S POV

Kane drags me from the back room and back into the bar, forcing me up against the wall. I blink at him before he captures my mouth in a searing kiss. I close my eyes and melt into it, feeling his hand trailing up my side. God, I love it when he does this. It makes me that much crazier about him. He's a big fuck-head most of the time but I love him, even on his bad days.

Just as he starts sucking at my neck and pulling my shirt off, one of the patrons yells out 'FAGS!' and Kane starts to snicker. He turns away and gives the woman a death glare then turns back to me.

"I give you permission to sleep with that woman over there," he whispers and I shudder.

"Ewwies! Girl cooties. No thank you." I have no interest in girls. Although they have an interest in me. I guess it's my curly blond hair and charms.

"Then bring her out into the alley out back and_ I'll_ show her a good time." He winks at me before disappearing out the back door. I look over at the woman and do a double take.

She's a hooker. Kane wants me to give this woman money to have sex with me. Idiot. I put on my most charming smile and gesture for her to come over with my finger. She smiles coyly and winds her way through tables. Just as she gets to me, I take her hand and pull her through the backdoor. Kane, the weirdo that he is, is sitting on a pile of boxes.

"What the hell is this?" says the blonde and Kane grins from his seat.

"You're worst nightmare." And he jumps from the boxes.

I push the girl up against the wall and cut open her shirt with one of the knives stashed in my back pocket. She screams but Kane covers her mouth.

"This is what you get for fucking with serial killers," he whispers in her ear and I hand my knife to him.

Her bra is one of those ones that open at the front so I unclasp it and let her obviously artificial breasts free. I look up at Kane and he looks down at me as the girl starts to cry. I wipe away her tears and trail the blade of my knife down her cheek.

"Don't cry. It'll hurt less if you do." I look at Kane. "Will it?"

"You want me to sugar coat it?"

"No."

"Then no, it will hurt like a bitch even if she stops crying."

"Fine by me!"

Kane flings the girl across the alley and she hits a dumpster with a loud bang. She screams in pain and Kane gets down on one knee.

"Why are you doing this?" She whispers and Kane trails his knife down her neck and across her chest plate.

"Duh," I say as I sit down beside her, twisting my knife between my fingers. "Because it's fun."

"That and you're annoying," Kane adds with a wink.

The girl whimpers and tries to get away but Kane stops her by slamming his hand down beside him. He strokes a thumb down her cheek then slashes her collarbone open. She screams as blood starts flowing down her artificial chest. She starts to cry harder and my dick springs to life in my jeans and I moan slightly. Watching Kane do what he does best always tends to make me as hard as a rock.

Kane looks at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Think these are fake?" he asks, gesturing to her breasts.

I nod my response coz my erection is so painful I don't think I could mutter a coherent reply and he blinks at me.

"Let's see if they pop." And he rams the knife into her chest, spewing blood everywhere.

Okay, not fake. He stabs the other one too and the girl whimpers. I can't take it anymore so I take my knife and ram it into her throat, watching her blood explode everywhere. She dies instantly and all I can do is laugh. I turn to Kane as blood spurts onto him and he smiles, licking his bloody lips. I kiss him and he kisses back hungrily, clawing at my shirt.

He eventually gets it off and he forces me to stand, pushing me up against a wall. I groan as my jeans are removed and thrown away.

Just as Kane's about to slide into me, Daffney opens the door and motions for us to join her. I pull my jeans on and my leather jacket, abandoning my shirt coz there's not much left of it and get up, following my big red lover and my best friend back into the bar.

When we get there, Tara stops us from actually going into the bar with a hand, looking through the crack in the door.

"Cops," She mutters and Kane's body tightens. I look behind his arm and see the CCPD come in, armed and ready to fight.

This isn't good.

~X~

KANE'S POV

To say I'm cocky would be an understatement. I've been cocky since before I can remember and I like to think of it as one of my charms. That and a few other things. I always just called it confidence, but my 'confidence' always gets me in trouble. This is exactly, what I can remember anyway, what happens with the CCPD.

I push past Tara and Daffney and through the big iron door, stopping just a few feet from my comrades. I hear Raven squeak behind me but I ignore him and stare at the cops, arms folded over my chest.

"Howdy gents," I say, smirking and they look at me, raising their guns.

The one at the front, a female with long red hair and a black and red mask, points her gun at my head instead of my chest. She's not wearing the same uniform as the others. Hell, she's not even wearing a uniform. She's wearing a Chicago Cubs t-shirt and washed-out black jeans, but her badge is attached to her belt so I know she's a cop.

That and she's aiming a police-issue Colt Revolver at my head. Very classy.

The mask intrigues me more than anything else about her. It's black and red, like my old one, but it only covers the top half of her face. The bottom half of her face, her lips and jaw basically, are sickly pale and scarred all over, a massive red scar running down her jaw. There's also a small beauty spot on her cheek, just beside her bottom lip.

For some strange reason, a peripheral vision of Katie Vick, my first love, appears in front of her and I step back a little, backing into the door. The beauty spot and her jawline are exactly the same.

Oh, good God.

"Put your hands up, Jacobs," she says and I blink at her, raising my hands in the air, only to shatter the emergency axe thingy above the door and pull down my favourite weapon. The woman steps back as I point it at her.

"I wouldn't do that, Morgan."

I see the woman's crystal blue eyes widen and her gun clatters to the floor. Guess I got it right.

"How do you-"

"Know your name? Oh that's easy." As her companions rush at me and try and take me down, I hit them in the head with the butt end of the axe and step up to Morgan, my daughter, grabbing her by the hair and pulling back. "Daddy's home."

Her eyes widen and she stares at me before kicking me in the ribs. I clutch at my stomach and drop to a knee, knowing exactly what's coming next. Morgan jumps and tries to take off my head with a roundhouse kick to the temple but I grab her foot and she slams backwards onto the ground, letting out a shriek.

Now I know where I've seen the mask before.

When I first arrived at the asylum a year ago, three people greeted me. Stevie, the doctor assigned to me and everyone else on the Criminally Insane floor, Phil Brooks, the PhD assigned to specific cases (Me, Raven, Daffney, Abyss and Mankind) and a cop, then still just an officer, by the name of Morgan Brooks. I figured she was Phil's wife so I mocked her and said that if I was 20 years younger, I'd do her in a heartbeat. Now that I'm thinking about it, that's slightly disturbing. Incestuous even.

Ew.

Morgan looks up at me and blinks, her eyes narrowing.

"I've been given the job of putting my father back in the asylum? That's just nifty, isn't it?" I snicker and help her to her feet, because I'm her Daddy and she's my little Morgy. (Don't look at me like that.)

"Who says Nifty anymore?" I grin and she looks at me like I've grown a second head. I raise an eyebrow. "Apparently you do."

Raven steps up beside me and wraps his arms around my arm and pulls, his eyes wide.

"Don't take Kane away," he says, and burries his nose in my arm. I look at the floor and inwardly regret taking him off his medication. He sounds like a five year old.

Morgan raises an eyebrow and looks at me. "New boyfriend?"

"Old boyfriend and still lover. Next topic; you gonna throw me in prison?"

Morgan stares at me like she's contemplating something and then slowly shakes her head. Phew. I guess there's a little bit of me left in her still.

"Even if you're a psychotic serial killer who enjoys taking people's lives, I won't put my father in a cell for the rest of his life."

I entwine my fingers with Raven's and drag him out of the bar, followed closely by Daffney. Before we leave though, I clap a hand on my daughter's shoulder and say; "You're exactly like your mom." She smiles and we hightail it outta there before the surviving cops can call for back-up.


	21. Golden Opportunity

**Chapter Twenty-One: Golden Opportunity**

**OR**

**The Power of Five**

**A.N: Look at zat! The pattern changed again. Mankind & Tara and Kane & Raven now share chapters while Daffney gets one all to herself. I've also moved the date of a certain wedding backwards in time a little bit as it's now September, 2010. Enjoy the insanity! **

MANKIND'S POV

Daffney, Raven and Kane leave the bar just as a few of the cops start to stir. The one who let Kane and the others leave raises her head and looks at me, her eyes glaring at me. Then she turns and leaves with the rest of them.

"My business sucks," Tara says and I look at her, my eyebrow raised. She sighs and explains. "This is the third time this week cops have come in here but this time it wasn't a raid. I'm soaked."

"That sucks."

"I have nowhere to go, either. So I'm out on my ass with a wad of cash and a mean taste for blood." Tara pouts and looks at me. "Damnit."

An idea strikes me and I take her hand, holding her palm between my thumb and forefinger.

"Come with us," I say quietly and she blinks.

"What?"

"You said it yourself; you've got nowhere to go. And Daffney could use a gal-pal right about now. You can cause all the bloodshed you like too."

She seems to consider it for a moment before she smiles knowingly at me, flicking a strand of blood red hair from her eyes. "I'll do it."

By the time we catch up to the two dingbats and Daffney, they're standing in front of an electronics shop. Daffney is jumping up and down trying to jump up and see over Kane's shoulder but she can't so she jumps onto Raven's back and clings to him. On the TV inside the shop is an episode of the new WWE show, WWE NXT. And on that screen is someone I KNOW Kane hates more than Stevie, more than Mark, hell, even more the James and Mindy.

Dustin Rhodes AKA Goldust.

I look up at Kane and see his eyes darken. He's hated Dustin for a hell of a long time. Ever since that big fight they had just before Raven was put into the asylum. Dustin had called Raven a butt-fucking suck-monkey, which had set the little psycho off and Kane had somehow gotten involved. It had ended when Kane and Raven had to run because of the cops. But since then, Kane had vowed vengeance.

And I think I know what he's going to do.

~X~

TARA'S POV

Now that I'm thinking about it, hanging around these guys is probably a really good idea. I mean sure, they're professional serial killers out for blood but who isn't? They're just more open about it.

As we walk towards an arena where WWE NXT is in the middle of broadcasting its Tuesday night live show, Poison, my pet Tarantula, puts his two front legs on the glass of his lantern. He seems to enjoy the pain.

Raven and Daffney lure the two guards away so we can get in and Mick climbs over the fence first, dropping to the ground with a muffled thud. Kane drops next to him and picks up a crowbar from the inside of the security box, ready to pry open the gate so Raven and Daffney can come back in.

I clip Poison to my belt and start climbing. When I was a kid, my Dad used to take me and my sister, Mia, with him on camping trips up to the mountains so climbing has always been a second nature to me. But I'm nervous about what Kane has planned so my hands are all sweaty and I lose my grip of the fence, dropping down.

Two strong arms catch me and I look into the masked face of Mick as he smiles at me.

"Watch it," he says with a cheeky grin and I smile back, feeling my cheeks heat up as he puts me back on the ground. I look down at Poison and see him upside down, his legs waving in the air. Aww, my poor baby.

Kane breaks the chain on the fence so Raven and Daffney can come in. They do and I step back a little, noticing the blood trailing down their faces like bizarre make-up.

These people are oddly bizarre in a refreshing sort of way. I have… had to deal with fucking models and plastic people coming into the bar every single night and it pissed me right the fuck off. I mean, my older sister, Amelia, owned the bar before me but she gave me the ownership papers when I was eighteen. I'm twenty now but during the past two years, the steady flow of peroxide and other bleaching chemicals was just enough to drive me mad.

Which is when the murders started.

Last year, a blonde girl and her dumbass boyfriend came into the bar and asked if they could use a back room. With a suggestive bob of the eyebrow, she smirked at me and tugged on her boyfriend's tie and I waved them off towards the back. I handed the glass and rag I was holding to one of the other bartenders and followed them into the storage room where he was busy biting at her neck as she pulled his t-shirt over his head. I picked up a hammer from the wall (a sledgehammer we keep with us in case of emergency) and slammed it on the guy's hand, effectively breaking three of his fingers.

More bone breakage followed before I finally caved and flattened his head with the hammer and impaled the girl to a wall with a butcher knife before dumping their bodies in a dumpster outside and dousing them with gasoline and setting them on fire. Creative, no? Anyway, that was the first of many murders to come. Peroxide Divas and their boyfriends tended to avoid the bar after the eleventh or twelfth murder which was fine with me. After that, gangster's and mafia bosses and hookers started coming in so my murdering days kind of stopped. Then I read in the paper that Kane had escaped and the police were looking for him so I knew it wouldn't be too long until I saw The Big Red Machine and his friends at Kane's favourite haunt.

Mick and I follow behind Kane and Raven as Daffney brings up the rear and we walk down the concrete path towards the big double doors of the arena. The guards at the door step forward to stop us but Kane practically decapitates them with his axe.

"That had to hurt," I say, stepping over their bodies as they twitch in agony. A sadistic grin spreads across Kane's jaw and he kicks the doors open, startling the spectators inside. We go off in search of an entrance to the arena inside.

~X~

MANKIND'S POV

Eventually we find an entrance but its far back in the stands and we have to walk down heaps of steps just to get to ringside. Daffney takes the switchblade knife she found on the way in to one of the security guards while Raven leans over the barricade and grabs a camera wire and strangles another. Kane stands back with his axe over his shoulder while Tara and I stand next to him and watch the mayhem as it goes on. A spark of electricity shoots through my hand and I look down to see the smaller woman holding my hand, her fingers laced with mine. I feel myself smile. This is a new feeling I've never felt before… kinda nice.

Raven jumps over the barricade and instantly climbs under the ring-turned-wedding chapel. Dustin and his bride, whose name is French and hard to pronounce, are standing in the middle of the ring, in the middle of their wedding ceremony. Cody and Dusty Rhodes, Dustin's brother and father, are standing beside him while Ted DiBiase Senior does the priest thing.

"If there are any objections, please speak now or forever hold your peace," Says Ted and the arena is silent for a second until Kane's voice echoes out of a microphone he stole.

"Yeah, I got an objection."

He climbs the ring steps and leans on the rope while Daffney jumps onto the turnbuckle and sits there. Dustin, in his gold and black face paint and ring-gear, blinks at him before Kane smirks and I see his Adam's apple bob in his throat. He's scared.

Tara and I sit on the barricade and watch as Raven climbs out from under the ring with a kendo stick and barbed wire in his hands. He grabs the bride's legs and yanks her off her feet, making her hit the canvas with a loud shriek and a thud. Dustin's eyes bug out as Raven grabs her from the ring and wraps the barbed wire around her neck, looking up at him.

"You thought I wasn't gonna hold up my end of the deal?" Kane says to Dustin and the golden boy looks at him like he's gonna die. "You have a choice to make. We either kill Aksana"-oh, that's how you say her name-"or we kill you. Up to you, Goldie. But you got ten seconds to decide."

Dustin pales and Aksana screams in Raven's gasp so Daffney jumps from the turnbuckle and pulls a roll of duct tape from under the ring, ripping off a large piece. Aksana screams in pain when Raven pulls tighter on the wire and hands it to Tara who is sitting beside me. She yanks on it a little and Aksana gags before Daffney puts the tape on her mouth.

"Why do the blondes always scream the loudest?" She asks and gives me a sadistic grin, the first smile she's given me in days. Since Chris died the only person she's ever smiled at, to my knowledge, was Cam, but he's off now in a day care centre. I should remind Kane to pick him up WITHOUT killing anybody there when we finish this.

"Because they have a lot of air in their chest," Tara says before I can answer and both Raven and I laugh to ourselves. Daffney on the other hand, falls over laughing. Literally.

Ten seconds must be up because Kane raises the mic to his lips and looks at Dustin.

"Ten seconds are up, Golden-rod. What's your decision?"

Dustin confers with his father and brother before looking at Kane, walking slowly up to him and speaking into the mic.

"Kill me."

"As you wish," Kane says quietly and looks over at Raven who takes the wire from Tara and crosses the two ends over behind her head, effectively cutting off the oxygen flow through our blonde captive's body. Aksana twitches and struggles violently so Tara grabs one end of the wire and pulls while Raven pulls on the other side.

In the ring, Kane has his arm wrapped tightly around Dustin's neck and he's making him watch as we kill his new bride. The purest and most horrendous form of torture is making someone watch as their loved one is brutally murdered before being murdered yourself. It's harsh and mean and… what we're known for.

"I thought you said you were gonna kill me!"

Kane smirks evilly and holds tighter to Dustin. "We are. Isn't this killing you, Goldust? Isn't this destroying your insides?"

Dustin starts to cry as Aksana stops moving and flops to the ground, her skin enhanced by a slight blue tinge. She's dead. I look over at Tara who smiles and rests her head on my shoulder. Again with me liking this.

Daffney slips into the ring and hands Kane her pocket knife, grinning evilly as he flips it open and rams it into Dustin's throat, dropping him and watching as the bizarre one bleeds to death. Then the Scream Queen jumps onto Cody and snaps his neck in a single swipe, which is amazing because his neck is… was… made of muscle like most pro wrestlers and Daffney is tiny.

Tara's head jerks up from my shoulder and she looks scared out of her mind. She clutches my shirt and burries her nose in my shoulder, whimpering.

"Tara, what's-?"

"I don't wanna go to jail or be put in the nut house," she says, looking up at me and pointing up towards the stage. I follow her finger and my blood instantly curdles.

Standing on the stage is what looks like an army of police officers, including Morgan who doesn't look all that happy to be here, standing behind two very familiar doctors. The one with long dark hair and tattoos is Doctor Phillip Brooks, the doctor Daffney stabbed in the back, and standing beside him is…

Dr Stevie.

* * *

_Oooh, look who I brought back from the dead. Stevie just doesn't wanna die XD But there's a reason for that (SPOILER ALERT!): He's in the sequel as well. Oh, and we're four chapters away from the end of EtA and then we jump to 2013 where more killings with the same MO as these ones start showing up in the City of Angels. Yep, that's right! Our favourite psychos move to Los Angeles to start more bloodshed and terror. Look out for the sequel, coming soon! It's called Sweet Revenge and then after that, look out for Come Undone and Familiar taste of Poison, my cross-over fics with Skillet's Lady Goddess. WATCH THIS SPACE!_


	22. BOOM!

**Chapter Twenty-Two: BOOM!**

**OR**

**Realization**

DAFFNEY'S POV

I'm so damn confused.

This is the second time Stevie's come back from the dead. Mind you, he's probably fucking superhuman or some shit like that because of all the drugs he pumps into his system at the asylum. I guess I didn't stab Brooks hard enough either because he's still fucking standing too.

"I have an idea," I say to Mick and he looks at me like I've gone batty… even more batty. The idea is risky, but it'll be worth it if we can pull it off.

"What kind of idea?" Tara asks and I whisper it to her. She blinks at first then she grins evilly and nods, whispering it to Mick. He snickers and shakes his head.

"You really think Kane will go along with that?" he asks and I give him a 'you did not just say that' look. He shrugs and points into the ring. "Go and tell him then."

I scowl at him and then slip into the ring, going to Kane as he and Stevie have a stare down. Wow, they really hate each other. If the tension they have is a solid object I wouldn't be able to cut at all; it's that thick. Kane leans down so I can whisper to him and he looks at me, nodding his head.

"But I'm not running, that's not my style."

"Blow up the arena then," I say with a wink and he raises an amused eyebrow. He nods and I slide back out of the ring, grab Aksana and slide back in, dragging her bleeding corpse with me. I think the barbed wire may have severed some arteries in her neck because she's bleeding like her head's been cut off. Oh well.

Kane helps me flips her body onto the outside of the ropes as Stevie, Phil and the cops start coming down the ramp. We pull back on the ropes just as Brooks makes a lunge and then we fire Aksana's corpse into the impromptu army.

Then we run away.

All five of us, Me, Kane, Raven, Tara and Mick (who are strangely attracted to each other), head straight for the barricade as Stevie yells profanities and whips a blood hand through his hair and glares at us, kicking Aksana's body away. I turn and poke my tongue out at him, hearing him yell very loudly over the crowd before Kane and the others drag me through the big double doors and back out into the street, making a mad-dash for the hummer. Just as we do, I pivot around and run back to the arena.

"DAFFNEY!" Mick yells but I ignore him, running straight for the verve system of the whole show; Vince McMahon's production truck.

Kicking the door in, I run in and slit the first guy's throat, watching him fall against the computer, dripping blood everywhere. The blood gets into the controls and it starts to spark, but I don't care. I jump at the next few guys and practically decapitate them with my little knife, spreading blood and chaos all over the production truck before killing a homeless guy, stealing his lighter and walking back over.

With a quick glance at my friends (Kane in particular who gives me a sadistic smirk), I climb under the truck, pry open the gasoline tank and light the lighter before sliding out and jogging a fair distance away. I throw the lighter into the slowly-spilling gasoline and wait.

BOOM!

Up in flames goes the production truck, sending blinding shockwaves everywhere. I get blown back and land on my ass besides Raven and Tara. The black-and-red haired woman helps me up and Raven smirks at me, sticking his tongue between his teeth.

"Show off."

I poke my tongue out at him before looking at Kane who nods his head in approval.

"You sure we're not related in anyway?" he asks sarcastically, leaning down. I jump onto his back and kiss him on the cheek.

"Positive."

"Why did you blow up the truck?" Tara asks, and this is the first thing she's said to me since the incident with Poison (who is hanging from the loop of her belt).

"I couldn't let the big fucker have all the fun, could I?" I say cheekily with a kiss to the side of Kane's head. Tara giggles and wraps her arm around Mick's and he looks at her the way he used to… used to look at me.

WOO! Mick's moved on.

Ahem.

Tara looks at raven to see his reaction to me clinging to Kane like a spider monkey but he's keeping his eyes to the ground. Raven has mood swings too but who doesn't? They're never this bad though. I reach down and pat him on the shoulder and he jerks up, looking at me, a tear running down his face.

Shit.

"Raven, I'll get off if you want me to…" I say but he shakes his head, biting his lip. He looks at Kane who stops and looks at him, letting go of my legs. I drop to the ground and hug Raven's arm tightly.

"It's not you, Ducky," he says, calling me by the only nickname I have other then Daffy and Mimi (Short for Screaming Mimi). I shake my head and go to speak but he stares at me and raises his hand. "Honest. It's not you. I just figured out something that's been bugging me for 25 years."

"Well let's hear it," Kane says, taking his boyfriend's hand. Raven looks up at Kane and blinks a couple of times, his knuckles whitening as he grips his hand.

"I know who killed my sister."

* * *

_We're now three chapters away from the end of EtA and then we jump to 2013 where more killings with the same MO as these ones start showing up in the City of Angels. Yep, that's right! Our favourite psychos move to Los Angeles to start more bloodshed and terror. Look out for the sequel, coming soon! It's called Sweet Revenge and then after that, look out for Come Undone and Familiar taste of Poison, my cross-over fics with Skillet's Lady Goddess. WATCH THIS SPACE!_


	23. Almost Paryback

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Almost Payback**

**OR**

**Cries in Vain**

**A.N: Cries in Vain belongs rightfully to Bullet for my Valentine and is from the album The Poison. Go download and fall in love with the epicness that is Matt Tuck, Jay James, Mike Paget and Michael Thomas. **

RAVEN'S POV

_Running through a darkened alley with my baby sister, Grace, clinging to my back like a monkey, I look behind us to make sure Dad isn't chasing after us. Phew, he's not. I stop beside a dumpster and put my sister on the ground. She's tired, weak and terrified. Seeing the gun dad had pointed at my head freaked her out I guess. I stroke his thin blond hair and pull her into me, hugging her close._

_"Gracie," I say soothingly and she cries into my shirt._

_"Scott-Scott, where are we gonna go?" she sobs and I bury my nose in her hair. If we don't leave New Jersey soon, we're both going to be killed and that isn't something I want to happen at this stage in my life. I'm only eleven! I have my whole life ahead of me! And Grace is seven so she has hers to look forward to as well._

_"I don't know, Gracie. But I do know one thing." She pulls away and looks at me, her eyes red with her tears. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I promise."_

_She smiles and nuzzles back into my shirt._

"RAVEN!"

I jerk out of my daydream and look at Kane whose driving us back towards the house. He looks at me for a minute before looking back out the window. Apparently I zoned out.

"Daddy!" Cam yells from the backseat and I look over, smiling at him. His face instantly turns pouty. "Daddy?"

"I'm fine, Cammie," I tell him, trying to reassure myself more than anyone.

"No you're not, Scottie," Tara says and she leans forward, resting her elbows on mine and Kane's headrest. "What's bugging you?"

"Nothing that concerns you, Tar," Kane says and she shrugs, sitting back down. My lover looks at me and he can read the pain in my eyes better than anyone; Grace's murder affected me more than anything else ever would and he knows it.

I turn back to the window, watching the streets zoom past.

_Grace and I run through more streets, fleeing further and further into the deepest darkest parts of the city. For me, it's more like running further and further into my subconscious mind where the pavement is my sanity; cracked. Dad forced me to my breaking point but I refuse to lose it. Not with Grace with me. That's something I will never do._

_We turn a corner and run headlong into something that you don't see every day._

_It's gang warfare in the main street of New Jersey. And standing in the front line is one man I know because of the news. _

_The Sandman._

"NO!" I yell out loud and the car comes to an abrupt halt. Kane looks at me as I curl into a ball in my seat, resting my head against my knees, crying my eyes out. I feel a hand on my back and I sob, feeling my heart aching inside my chest again.

The Sandman killed my sister, I know he did. I can feel it. She was shot in the chest by him in that stupid gang war. That no good bastard! I'll kill him for this!

"I broke my promise," I say between sobs and Kane's arm wraps tighter around me. I look up into his mis-matched eyes and see concern and vengeance written there. He wants to get vengeance on the Sandman for me but that's not gonna happen. It's my fight.

"What promise?" he asks and I bite my lip.

"I said I'd never let anything happen to her and I failed. She's up in heaven because of me," I choke out and fall onto Kane's lap, crying my eyes out.

~X~

KANE'S POV

Sandman is a deadman.

No one has the right to make Raven cry like this except me. Because he's my property. Well not really, but you get the point. The only person in the world that is allowed to hurt Raven is me, period, because he knows how much I care about him and that won't change in the near future. Nor will it ever. Raven is the Bonnie to my Clyde. We complete each other.

That sounds mushy. Quit looking at me like that.

I look back at Mick who has his arm around Tara and glare. He blinks behind his mask then his mouth opens and a silent 'Oh!' escapes his lips. We need to find the Sandman. But how do we do that? He could be absolutely anywhere.

Raven suddenly sits up and reaches over, pulling the handle on my side and pushing the door open, promptly pushing me out the door and onto my ass on the road. I roll out of the way just as a car rumbles past. My companions are laughing at me, even Raven who's looking away but I can see his hair bobbing.

"Raven!" I yell, standing and leaning on the seat. "What the hell did you do that for? I was almost hit by a car!"

"Sowwy," he says childishly, "but I figureded out where I can find Sandman!"

I grab his jaw and make him look at me. "You mean where WE can find Sandy."

Raven's face goes from excited to confused in the span of two seconds and this confuses me too. My eyes narrow and I look at him like he's grown a second head.

"No, this is my fight and I'll fight it without your help. Now get in the passenger's side before I bite off your nut sack."

I blink for a second. "You wouldn't."

He emits a low growl and bares his teeth. "Try me."

This isn't a situation I like to be in so I climb in the passenger's side and look behind me at Mick whose laughing at me. Bastard.

I look at Raven whose knuckles whiten against the steering wheel. The look on his face spells out one word for me; determination. Whenever Raven's determined to do something, get the fuck out of his way because he will run you down if you try and stop him or even get in his path.

Hell, he'll run me down if I even try and stop him.

~X~

RAVEN'S POV

"Come on! Pick up!"

I'm now yelling into the phone as I pace back and forth around the kitchen. Kane is watching me pace as Cam sits in his highchair, playing with a rattle. I'm about to put the phone back down on the charger thingy, I hear my old bosses voice.

"Heyman residence."

I grin, hoisting myself onto the bench. "Ello Pauly! Guess who!"

Kane looks at me before Cam throws the rattle at him and it hits him in the eye. He glares at the small child and Cam bursts into cute little giggles. I hear a loud gulp on the other end of the line.

"Raven. What do you-"

"Need a favour, oh buddy, oh pal. Recon you can get a hold of Sandy for me?"

"Probably not, Raven. He's at the airport heading into Philly for an indie show. You'd be cutting it pretty close-"

Before he can finish the sentence, I put the phone on the charger, turn to Kane and kiss him hard on the mouth. Cammie giggles and throws his teddy at us but I sit on Kane's lap, straddling his legs and kissing him, my tongue lightly dancing across his lower lip. I feel his arms tighten around me and his fingers dig into my back, which only pushes me on. I bite at his lower lip hard enough to draw blood and then I climb off him, pulling away and grabbing the keys to the hummer and my jacket.

"What the hell!" Kane yells and I poke my tongue out at him.

"Back soon, babe." I grow serious and there's an edge to my voice. "This won't take long."

But it does take a while for me to get to the airport because I get pulled over twice for speeding, and since I don't have my driver's license on me, I get two speeding tickets and I have to pay a fine of $200 for both. Easy.

When I get to Carson City International airport, I stop at the terminal, seeing that all-too-familiar slicked back blond hair and that whiff of cigarette boarding the plane. I run to the window and stare at him and he must sense eyes on him because he turns, looks over and smirks, blowing smoke from his mouth and waving with his fingers.

"NO!" I yell slamming my fists against the window, cracking it in several places. "NO! NO! NO!"

A strong grip wraps around my arm and I turn, only to crumple to my knees and cry as the plane takes off. Kane bends down in front of me and puts Cam down at Daffney's feet.

"Rave," Kane says soothingly, rubbing my back as I cry on his knees, sobbing my eyes out. This can't be happening. It CAN'T be happening! "Rave, baby, he won't get away with this. I promise."

I sniff and look up at him, my hair flopping in my face. "Really?"

Kane smirks and runs his hand through my tangle of blonde curls, swiping them from my eyes , and kisses my forehead. "For you, we'll get him. He's as good as dead when we catch up with him."

I sniff and throw my arms around Kane, locking them around his neck as he lifts my shuddering frame up and wrapping my legs around his waist while my best friend carries Cam.

Fuck my life.

* * *

_We're now two chapters away from the end of EtA and then we jump to 2013 where more killings with the same MO as these ones start showing up in the City of Angels. Yep, that's right! Our favourite psychos move to Los Angeles to start more bloodshed and terror. Look out for the sequel, coming soon! It's called Sweet Revenge and then after that, look out for Come Undone and Familiar taste of Poison, my cross-over fics with Skillet's Lady Goddess. WATCH THIS SPACE!_


	24. Couple Analysis

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Couple Analysis**

**OR**

**Plan B**

MANKIND'S POV

"This isn't good at all," Tara says from her seat on the sofa. I'm pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace and it's now close to three AM. I look over at her and blink, scratching at my cheek.

"Kane and Daffney are with him," I say but she shakes her head and stands, coming over to me and resting her hand on my arm.

"I wasn't talking about Raven, although he's up there on the concern level." She smiles and places a tender kiss on my cheek, sending a hot flush throughout my entire body. This feeling is nice... nicer than the one I had for Daffney anyway. And Tara is much more attractive (Don't tell Daffney I said that). Eh what the hell. Tara smiles at me. "I meant the little love triangle I find myself in."

"What?" Shit.

"You and Daffney. I can see the connection between you." She sits on the chair beside me and curls her toned legs beneath her. She's wearing the weirdest outfit. Instead of her Alice in Wonderland dress she's wearing a black lacy skirt over fishnet tights and thigh high latex/leather boots with chains while wearing a black singlet shirt with red ribbons. A huge Lolita red ribbon is in her hair and she looks every bit the twisted girl I first met.

"There is no connection," I say, my attention drawn elsewhere. Someone's just pulled into the drive way and we were warned by Kane before he left to find Raven that the door was not to be opened and we were to be fully prepared for the Doctor and his renegade army.

Tara gives me a quizzical look but I put up a finger and grab the bat that's sitting at the door. She comes up to my side and stays put while I shuffle down the wall towards the massive double doors. I pull the curtain back and gesture for her to hide behind the sofa before breathing out a sigh of relief and pulling the front door open, putting that bat over my shoulder.

"You scared the fuck out of us, you idiot!" I yell at Kane as he and Daffney exit the car. Kane gives me a blank stare before going around the car to the back and pulling his smaller lover into his arms. Raven curls his arms around Kane's neck and rests his head on his shoulder while Kane walks over. Daffney, to her credit, ignores them both and lifts Cameron from his car seat, hugging the sleeping boy close to her.

"Shut up and start packing," Kane growls as he storms past. He gently puts Raven on the sofa and Tara pokes her head up.

"Why?" she asks and Kane shoots her a warning glare.

"Don't ask, just do it."

And that's the end of that.

~X~

TARA'S POV

Since I don't actually have a suitcase, Mick and I have gone out to buy one. I have so many clothes and so many other things I need that we end up buying a massive black and red one with a black widow spider on it. My favourite.

"I don't think Kane likes me," I say as I sit in the kitchen, sipping at my coffee. Mick is sitting across from me, holding his cup but not saying anything. It's the early hours of the morning, about 4AM and we're the only ones awake, apart from Cam who's babbling away in his highchair.

"Kane doesn't like anyone except for Raven and even then it's barely," he says flatly and looks up. His usual mess of brown curls is tied back and his mask is still there. I don't know why he needs the mask so much; his face is beautiful just the way it is, even if he is missing two and a half teeth and part of his ear. He's uniquely beautiful and I like him just the way he is.

"But doesn't he love him?"

"Yes."

"Then why-" He cuts me off by kissing me hard on the mouth. At first I panic but then I realise that I like him too and kiss back, wrapping my arms around his neck. Before it gets any better, he pulls away and imprisons me on the stool, keeping me close.

"Kane is the complete opposite of what you and I would call racist. He hates everyone equally. He's unable to feel any emotion except for Anger and pure Lust for the little bird-brain who has more erratic thoughts then normal ones." He gets down on his knees and smiles at me before gently drawing circles and other random shapes on my legs. "By our standards, you and I are the only normal ones here."

I smile and am about to lean down and kiss him again when Kane bursts into the room, a crowbar over his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Mick asks, standing, he keeps his hand on my shoulder though and I feel a tingle as Kane pulls open a draw and pulls out a couple of butcher knives. He tosses them to us.

"We have company."

Raven and Daffney enter the room soon after and Kane pulls Cam from his highchair and hands him to Daffney.

"Take him upstairs and stay there with him."

"But I-"

"No buts. Go."

He gently shoves her form the room before there's a loud bang and the front door bursts open, allowing swat teams, that Stevie guy and a whole bunch of doctors to enter the room. They look around and Kane motions for us to stand by the kitchen doors. We do this and he hides behind the kitchen counter with Raven.

"What kind of plan is this?" I whisper harshly to Mick and he shrugs.

"Plan B."

* * *

_We're now, dare I say it, ONE chapter away (Plus the epilogue) from the end of EtA and then we jump to 2013 where more killings with the same MO as these ones start showing up in the City of Angels. Yep, that's right! Our favourite psychos move to Los Angeles to start more bloodshed and terror. Look out for the sequel, coming soon! It's called Sweet Revenge and then after that, look out for Come Undone and Familiar taste of Poison, my cross-over fics with Skillet's Lady Goddess. WATCH THIS SPACE!_


	25. The End of an Era

**Chapter Twenty-Five: The End of An Era**

**OR**

**Good-bye, Villa**

DAFFNEY'S POV

Cam starts fussing when we hear the bang and the sound of shattering glass makes him start crying. I try and help him but he won't stop so I put him down in his crib and look out the window. SWAT cars and a freaking medical van from the asylum are in the front yard. Cops and doctors are storming the house like we're a bunch of terrorists threatening to destroy the world with a nuclear bomb. Heh, that'd actually be pretty cool.

I let out a growl as one of the doctors stands on the very spot where we buried Chris, taking photos of the cross. If they unearth him, so help me I will rip out there spines.

"Stay here, Cammie," I say and he nods, sucking on his blanket, tears dripping down his face. Poor thing.

I go back out into the hallway and barely avoid gun fire, rolling to the side and hiding in another room. Fuck. They have guns. I should have known that. Pulling my pocket knife from my boots, I get to a knee and wait for the guy who shot at me to come up the stairs, like they do in horror movies. I hear footsteps and push myself against the wall, waiting.

This is going to be fun.

When I see the black-army-boot-covered foot, I ram the knife into it, impaling it to the ground, and lunging at him, pulling out my Swiss Army Knife and slicing open his jugular, effectively spraying blood all over the walls and killing him. When he's stopped twitching, I stand up and run the back way, sliding down the banister into the kitchen where Kane has his hand wrap firmly around Stevie's neck, choking the life from him as Raven, Tara and Mick hold off the SWAT teams.

I run to Kane's side as he sneers down at Stevie.

"I'll ask again, very nicely: Why the fuck can't you leave us alone?"

He holds tighter to the doctor's neck and Stevie splutters, his old wounds reopening with the pressure. The scar on his neck from Kane's hook starts leaking blood and his bruises and other lacerations caused by us appear on his face and down his neck. I think we did a lot of damage in our time.

"You're... danger-"

Kane growls and holds tighter, effectively turning his face a light shade of purple. I snicker and then glare as his hand attempts to claw at Kane's face.

Pulling out my pocket knife, I jam it into his skin and he screams in agony. Kane seems to find this highly amusing or arousing because he lets out a slight moan. I look at him for a second but he shakes his head and turns his head, seeing Raven snicker at him before killing a few more people.

"KANE!" Tara yells while getting strangled by a cop. I run over and rescue her and then stare at Kane.

"Dude, there's too many of them!" I say and he releases Stevie who falls limp to the ground. Bastard, I should stab him now…

Just as I go to do this, Raven's eyes light up and he grabs my wrist, dragging me to the basement. When I wonder what he's doing, he pulls out a keg with 'Blasting Oil- Caution Advised' on the side. I look at Raven and see the terrified look in his eyes.

"What's-?" I go to say but he pulls me into his arms and hugs me.

"Remember when Kane and Mick dropped Cam off at the thingy-majiggy before we went after Stevie?" he asks casually and I nod. "It took longer to find him because we went shopping first. Kane knew we weren't going to get out of this without a few casualties..."

"No, Ravie..." I know exactly what he saying.

Blasting oil is used mainly in mining and it makes one hell of a huge explosion. Kane somehow managed to get his hands on it.

"Time for my last hurrah," Raven says sullenly and pulls a box of matches form his pocket. I yell and grab his hand.

"No! You can't!"

"I have to! This is our only shot."

"There's got to be another way." I stare at him and an idea floats behind his eyes. I narrow my eyes in concern and he sends me upstairs to tell Kane, Mick and Tara to get out along with Cameron.

When they're out and everyone else is locked in, we pour the blasting oil onto the ground. Because there's three barrels of the thick oily shit, it reaches out ankles in the small basement area and we climb up the cellar stairs and out into the front yard. There's yelling coming from the house and loud bangs followed by more yelling.

I look at Raven. "Time for the ," I sneer.

"Ladies first," he says cutely, poking his tongue out and handing me the box of matches. As I light them, I hear Raven mutter to Kane, "I want them to go out with a bang."

"They will," I say and light a match, throwing it over my shoulder and into the basement.

KABOOM!

All six of us are thrown backwards towards the woods as the villa explodes.

~X~

When I come to, Raven is tending to a wound on Kane's arm while Mick tries to wake up Tara. Cam, who somehow is conscious after landing on his head, is touching my arm.

"Daffy." He smiles at me and I pat his head. "Quack quack quack." He says and I giggle at him, giving him an Eskimo kiss before looking at Kane who shoves Raven onto his ass. He looks at me.

"Stevie escaped," he states flatly and my stomach drops. How did he escape? HOW?

"How?" I ask and he glares over at the house... or what's left of it. Hundreds of screams echo from the burning ruins and I see the rest of Stevie running away into the woods. Damnit.

"Does it matter?" Raven says and pulls Cameron onto his knees. "This isn't over, not yet."

I nod in concurrence and shuffle over to Tara who has finished stitching up Mick's bloody arm. She looks at me and the tears running down my face and pulls me into a tight hug.

Kane growls and leans against the tree, forcing himself to his feet, groaning all the while. I look down at his leg and see the bloody gash that is carved into his pale skin. Raven stands instantly and goes to him, wrapping an arm around him and letting the big man rest on him. What a good boyfriend he is.

I look at Kane and one question escapes my lips.

"What do we do now?"


	26. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Loud wailing fills the air as the almost sacred Victorian Villa burns to the ground, the entire place covered in flames. The source of the wailing is a small boy with fiery red hair and bright green eyes with freckles dotting his nose named Cameron. Beside him is a girl with black and red hair that is tied back in a pony-tail. She's trying to soothe him as his adopted parents watch as the large house burns to the ground.

On the ground near the two is a girl with dark hair and equally eye make-up, her eyes wet with tears. Beside her is her friend and one-time lover, his arm wrapped around her protectively. Standing in front of the house was a large bald man and his smaller, blond lover. They both cackled manically as the flames licked at them.

"Well, you did say you wanted them to go out with a bang," the bald man said, turning to his lover. A large grin spread across the blond's face and he bit his lip, trying to hide his joy.

"And I got what I wanted!" he cried, jumping into the big man's arms.

"Happy birthday, lover," the bald man said quietly, poking his beloved in the ribs.

The masked lunatic on the ground stands and glares at the two.

"You know, this is sending up a big sign that says 'HEY STEVIE! WE'RE STILL HERE! COME AND GET US!' Do you have any idea what he's gonna do to us if he finds us?"

Kane sighs and smacks his friend across the jaw.

"Calm the fuck down. Stevie won't fucking find us. We'll be gone before morning."

"Will we really?" Tara says, taking the Mick's hand. She stands too and looks at the two lovers. "Because I don't wanna be here when the shit hits the fans."

Raven giggles and wraps an arm around his lover's, stroking at the fine hairs on his exposed forearm. Kane looks at Tara before looking over at the concrete tombstone dug firmly in the ground.

~Here Lies~

Chris 'Abyss' Parks

Born: October 4th, 1983; Buried: September 8th, 2010.

Beloved boyfriend and friend.

May he rest in peace.

His head drops down as he looks at the tombstone and a single tear escapes his eye and drops to the ground. His companions look at him with curiosity, even the baby who has stopped wailing by now, and wait for his reply.

At last, Kane raises his head and seethes. His face morphs from serene to monstrously angry in a matter of seconds.

"This," he says with a shake of his head, "is FAR from over."

~THE END~

* * *

_Does that really say what I think it says? Wow, It's taken me almost 2 years but I finally finished my master piece. Don't be surprised if you see this sitting on bookshelves all over the world in a few years time. DON'T FORGET TO LOOK OUT FOR THE SEQUEL! It's called Sweet Revenge and it picks up 3 years after where this left off; our favourite psychos are travelling to LA to cause mass mayhem and city wide panic... all in a dayd's work for the Fearsome Five :) Have fun and HAPPY READING!_


End file.
